Avatar: book 4 air
by prince zuko3
Summary: have you ever felt the fate of the world resting on your shoulders?, or had to face a foe powerful enough to stop an entire nation. well the world just lived 100 years like that, are they ready for a few more, or can the gaang end it? Kataang Maiko Sukka *dead story*
1. Old love, New love, and Forever love

My story starts as Aang walks out of the Jasmine Dragon, and is followed by Katara.  
chapter one.  
New love, old love, and forever love.

* * *

Aang heard foot steps, shuffling behind him. He turned to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, smiling at him. Aang's heat raced as the young water tribe beauty smiled at the monk's sudden reaction to her appearing.

With out a word being said, both Aang and Katara lent forward embracing in a long hug. The two left each others arms and looked out over the city of Be sing se, Katara looked back at the smiling avatar and couldn't help but to smile back at him.

Suddenly katara threw her arms around Aang, she kissed him passionately. The kiss seemed to last forever, and both were struggling for air. The two broke the kiss panting.

" I don't understand, I thought you didn't like me?" Aang said as his heart raced from excitement.

"I never said that Aang, I just said I was confused" katara blushed "I lied. Aang, since we kissed at the cave of two lovers, I realised I wanted to be with you, when we were at the swamp, and I saw my mother, I knew I couldn't face the pain of losing you, I had to lie to myself saying I didn't want to be with you, but I wasn't convinced. I lied in ember island because I didn't want to let my love out again, if I was going to lose you, I had to lie, im so sorry I hurt you Aang"

"oh Katara, I love you so much. I have loved you ever since you freed me from the iceberg, when we first met." katara's blush suddenly covered her whole face as Aang kissed her again.

"EXCUSE ME, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" sokka was screaming as he ran down the stairs with Aang's staff in his hand raised above his head ready to hit Aang.

Aang broke the kiss and air bended a small current of air towards sokka sending him flying back into the shop.

The rest of the Gaang came out to see what all the noise was.

"way to go twinkle toes, bout time you two were together." toph said feeling the two still embraced in there hug.

"ARRGGGG" sokka was once again charging at Aang. Zuko stuck his foot out and sokka flew across the stairway, landing at Aang and katara's feet. Katara giggled as her new love kissed her cheek.

"sorry sokka" Aang said in his cheeky voice kissing katara on the cheek again.

"sokka, you cant control who your sister loves" suki said threw chuckles as sokka pointed at the Avatar with an angry expression on his face. "just leave them"

Aang took one arm off Katara but left his right arm around her waist, both aang and katara blushed as Iroh began to speak.

"sokka, you mustn't interfere with young love, these two love each other, we have all seen it since we met, you shouldn't try to end what they have."

"i know, but its weird, I have spent a year with these two, and it seems im the only one who didnt see this coming." sokka started calming down.

"katara, I love you" Aang said looking at Katara.

"Aang, I love you too." katara blushed before kissing her new boyfriend.

"three cheers for the newest couple" zuko proclaimed as he punched the air above his head.

"hip hip... hooray...hip hip... hooray... hip hip... hooray"

Aang and Katara broke there hug and started walking back into the shop towards there rooms. It had been along day, and it was getting late, time for a sleep.

The two stood out side there bed room doors that were opposite each other

"goodnight my love." Aang said placing a small but cute kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

"Goodnight Aang, I love you"

"i love you too katara." they shared one last kiss before retreating to there rooms for the night.

* * *

"sokka you need to calm down, Aang will make her happy" zuko put a reassuring hand on sokka who was pacing up and down the small kitchen.

"i just, im going to miss looking after her, now he will be there, and im not complaining, who better to look after my little sister then the avatar but, I will miss having to always be there for her. Since dad left, I have been there for katara, and now she wont need me, I know Aang is perfect for her..." Sokka stopped and faced the group of people watching him. "is that me being selfish?"

"i think its sort of sweet" Mai answered in her bored tone.

"sokka, you always have suki to look after." Zuko gestured towards suki who was now blushing.

" HEY YOUR RIGHT!" sokka jumped with joy as he was suddenly pulling suki up from her seat and hugging her. "i can spend all my time with my beautiful girlfriend." suki kissed sokka before leading him to her room.

"Goodnight everyone" Suki called running up the stairs to her room dragging a smiling sokka up behind her.

"ew yuck" complained toph sticking out her tongue "all this lovey-dovy business is making me sick"

"young toph, someday you will find someone you love, and someday you too will fall for them" Iroh replied pouring another cup of tea.

"mai, I think its about time we headed off to bed as well, its getting late" zuko held out his arm, and mai linked them together following her boyfriend to there room.

"Goodnight uncle, goodnight toph" zuko called as he was no longer in view on the top floor.

* * *

back in his room, Aang laid on the balcony looking over the large earth kingdom city. Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

Aang pulled on his shirt and opened the door, standing in the door way was Zuko and Mai.

"Aang, we need to talk to you" zuko stated as he led Mai into the room. "Aang, do you truly love Katara, or is it just some crush that wont last long?"

Aang was surprised by Zuko's question but knew the answer right away. He loved katara, more then anything in the world. "Zuko, I have loved katara, since I met her, I wouldn't ever hurt her."

zuko put his hand on Aang's shoulder "Aang, you two will be great together" zuko said as he turned to leave. "make her happy" he called back closing the door behind him.

Aang took his shirt off and lazed on his bed.

Katara loves me, and I love katara.

Aang repeated this in his head over and over as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

so there it is, the first chapter, let me know your opinion threw a review, I would love to hear your opinion. its just a short chapter but the next ones will be longer.


	2. i need you

Chapter two.  
I need you.

katara woke to an unexpected sun ray shining in her eyes threw the opened curtains. The sun reminded her of the warmth of Aang's skin as it touched her when they hugged, or kissed.

Katara climbed out of bed and pulled on her dress, the warm sun warmed up her body as she went out to stand on her balcony. Katara lent on the railing and started thinking about her boyfriend.

"i cant believe his mine, im so lucky" katara whispered to herself as she walked towards her door. She opened the door, and walked down to the kitchen. Iroh was mixing a spoon through a large pot that was over a fire. Aang was already awake and eating his oatmeal on a table in the back of the shop.

"KATARA" Aang jumped up out of his seat and ran to Katara. He hugged her and then kissed her softly on the lips. "good morning Katara, come sit with me."

katara followed Aang back to the table in the corner, and Aang passed her an apple. Aang then ran back to Iroh, who passed Aang a plate with boiled rice, some greens, and fried ostrich-pig.

Aang took the plate back and put it in front of his girlfriend. Aang kissed katara's cheek then started eating again.

"you know, I could get used to this" katara said taking a bite of her apple.

"get used to what?" asked Aang confused.

"you kissing me in the morning." katara blushed as she reached across the table and kissed Aang again.

-  
sokka woke up with his stomach rumbling, as normal. He woke suki up so the two could get some break fast.

Sokka came down stairs holding suki's hand, and led her to Iroh who was holding up more plates of food.

Just then zuko walked down the stairs holding mai in his arms. Suki and katara giggled as they saw how kind zuko had become towards his gloomy girlfriend, who at the moment, had a large grin across her face, and her eyes lit up. For once mai was happy. Zuko had definitely impacted in a positive way on mai.

"good morning. Someone slept well" Suki called to the happy couple.

Zuko smiled as he kissed mai passionately on the lips, before putting her down and hugging her. "i love you mai" zuko whispered into mai's ear and she giggled before kissing zuko again.

Iroh walked over and passed them a plate of food each, before returning to get his own food. Sokka and suki sat at a table with Zuko, Mai and Iroh.

"so uncle, is there any work we can do around here today?" zuko asked after he finished his breakfast. 

"no. no you go enjoy yourself. Today I am going shopping. I need a new pi sho table, and I am thinking of getting it put in the shop." iroh stated playing with his white lotus tile with his fingers.

"hey guys, I was thinking, and is it okay if I go somewhere alone with Katara for the day?" Aang asked the group suddenly joining their conversation.

"where would you be going?" sokka asked curiously.

"well I cant tell you right now. But when I leave Iroh will tell you the plan, its a surprise for Katara." Iroh giggled and handed Aang a basket.

"thank you Iroh, and thank you everyone else. We will be back tonight." Aang grabbed Katara's hand and ran out the door to Appa.

"Aang where are we going?" Katara asked climbing onto Appa's head next to her over excited boyfriend.

"we are going to a place we have visited before. I think you will like this" Aang smiled at katara and placed the basket into appa's saddle and sat back down next to katara. "yip yip"

they landed in the middle ring out side a small restaurant. "Katara, will you have lunch with me?"

katara grinned as Aang led her into the small earth kingdom restaurant.

-  
"sokka calm down, they haven't gone too far away. They are still in the city remember, they have gone for lunch" suki said trying to stop her over-reacting boyfriend. "Aang will look after her Sokka. Hes the Avatar, you should trust him."

sokka dropped his new boomerang and walked over to hug suki. "what would I do with out you suki?"

"hit Aang across the head with your boomerang?"

"haha, funny, now... CAN WE PLEASE GET SOME FOOD IM STARVING." Sokka grabbed at his stomach jumping up and down waiting for Suki to be ready.

Sokka sat at the main table, with Iroh, Zuko, and Mai. Suki sat down with him.

Sokka started eating his stew as fast as he could manage, but was cut off when Momo flew over Sokka's head and dropped the boomerang. The boomerang hit Sokka in the head, and then landed in his stew.

Everyone except Sokka laughed. Sokka was grabbing the back of his head in pain. "MOMO!" Sokka screamed and ran towards the lemur, momo flew off over the court yard and landed on a roof across from Iroh's shop.

Sokka gave up and walked back in side next to Suki who was still laughing at the earlier disturbance.

after lunch Aang led Katara towards the outer wall. They flew until they were just inside the wall and landed on a fresh patch of grass. Katara looked around at the beautiful temple before them. On both sides she said small waterfalls leading into a river that circled the temple island and ended at the next waterfall. There were flowers everywhere, and a clearing of grass just in front of the temple. Between the island and the mainland, there was a single bridge crossing over the slow streaming water.

"katara, would you like to join me and spend some time here, or would you like to go back?"

"Aang I would love to stay here with you." Katara kissed her boyfriend then ran across the bridge and sat on the soft grass.

Aang grabbed the basket off Appa and followed katara, he sat beside her, and pulled out a blanket from the basket.

He placed the blanket on the ground, and air bended katara's body off the floor, he earth bended the ground to make the blanket slide under where katara was sitting. Aang then slowly placed katara back on the floor and kissed her lips.

"Sokka wont be happy that I took you away for the whole day." Aang said chuckling, but in a serious voice.

Katara kissed Aang again, "i dont care, this day has been perfect. I love you Aang."

"i love you katara" they embraced in a long tight hug.

"Appa you can go home now boy, we are going to walk home." Aang called to the great beast.

A few more hours past and Aang decided it was time for dinner, he reached into his basket and set up a whole range of foods, from lechi nuts, to more ostrich-pig meat. The two lovers ate in silence, just happy to be around each other.

After dinner they walked all the way back to Iroh's tea shop, and due to the late hour they expected everyone to be asleep. They were almost right, except Sokka was sitting in the hallway out side their rooms. At first he looked drugged-up, but they then noticed he was just tired.

"Aang, I hate you, but I dont hate you" Sokka hugged Aang then punched his arm. "well im confused, goodnight." Sokka walked off towards his room waving behind him.

"wow, what a day, hey Katara?" Aang hugged his water tribe girlfriend.

"it was fantastic Aang"

they both shared another kiss before returning to there rooms once again.

-  
Zuko climbed out of his bed and walked over to a draw in the corner of his room. He pulled something out to see Mai looking at him. He walked over to her, and asked her to stand up, Mai was wearing only her under garments, and there was small amounts of light in the room. Zuko lit 3 candles with small fire blast, then bent down on one knee.

"Mai. Will you marry me?" Zuko asked holding out the golden marriage crown.

sorry for the cliff hanger I just thought it would be a nice time to end it, leave you all wondering what Mai will say.


	3. a romance to remember

Thanks for the review. each helped. This will mainly be about mai and zuko, and some Kataang.  
Chapter 3.  
A romance to remember.

* * *

Zuko's smile began to fade as Mai's eyes looked back and fourth between Zuko and the golden crown in his fingers. Mai dragged the Fire lord up by his hands and wrapped her arms around him.

"yes Zuko, YES" Mai started kissing her future husband. "bout time you ask me Zuko."

Zuko kissed Mai back and wrapped his arms around her waist, he lifted her up and dropped the crown onto the bed. He lifted Mai higher, and she wrapped her legs around Zuko's waist.

Zuko continued kissing Mai as he laid her onto the bed. Mai unwrapped her legs from Zuko and let the fire lord lay on top of her. Mai removed Zuko's trunks and threw them to the floor. Mai giggled as she grabbed onto Zuko's downstairs member. Zuko moaned softly as Mai softly yanked. Zuko untied Mai's bindings and rubbed her left breast. Now it was Mai's turn to be pleasured and she followed Zuko's lead, after every rub Mai let out a moan in appreciation. Zuko removed Mai's underwear and shoved him self in, Mai moaned louder as Zuko thrust himself in and out of her, Mai moaned even louder in great pleasure... suddenly zuko stopped and rolled over.

"why... did... you...stop" Mai asked through deep breaths. "i liked it."

"Someone just walked past. Do you think they heard?" Zuko had regained his breath but was still panting softly.

"i dont know, was I that loud?" Mai asked smiling.

"oh my dear you could of woken the whole earth kingdom" Zuko joked kissing his soon to be bride.

"Zuko, I really want you to have sex with me again, but im tired, can I we go to sleep now?" Mai asked placing her head on Zuko's exposed chest.

"sure" Zuko blew out the candles and went to sleep.

* * *

Zuko woke up to find Mai holding the crown on the balcony. Mai heard her now awake boyfriend shuffling in the bed, and she looked to see him staring at her, with a confused look on his face. Mai was wearing only her undergarments and Zuko was still naked laying in his bed.

"Zuko, are we going to tell everyone that we are engaged?" Mai gestured towards the crown. "and am I going to be wearing this?"

"Mai, we can tell them when ever you are ready" Zuko searched the room for his trunks " hey Mai, have you seen my underwear?" Zuko asked looking under the bed.

Mai smiled and reached into her dress pulling out the fire lords clothes. "oh, these? I didnt think you would need them. So I think I might just look after them for now." Mai smiled again as she walked over to Zuko.

"Mai, I need my clothes. Please?"

"how about you go have a shower, and I will think about your punishment for letting me get your clothes?" Mai smiled again.  
Zuko opened the door to their bath room and walked in. "your evil Mai. But I love you"

Mai went to the draws and pulled on her dress, Mai then put Zuko's trunks on the table next to a bag of Mai's other clothes. She took Zuko's pants and put them on the bed. She then took Zuko's shirt with her, and sat on a chair in the corner, Mai sat and wait for her boyfriend to return.

A few minutes later Zuko returned from the Bath room with a towel rapped around his waist. "Mai where are my clothes?"

"why should I tell you, you threw them all over the floor last night, I just picked them up, to clean up your mess." Mai smiled looking at the draws with Zuko's trunks.

Zuko walked up to the draws and pulled on the trunks. He dropped the towel and began searching for his clothes. He found his pants next to his pillow, and looked everywhere. He found it hard to find his shirt though. "Mai, where is my shirt?"

May held out the shirt. Zuko grinned as he took the shirt off Mai.

Zuko kissed Mai on the cheek before pulling his shirt on.

* * *

Just like the morning before, Zuko carried Mai down the stairs. Mai kissed Zuko as he placed her on the ground. Zuko held Mai's hand as he walked her over to the table in the centre of the room. Zuko grabbed enough food for both himself and Mai and placed the plate in front of the two of them.

Everyone else was already awake when they arrived.

"Everyone, there is something I would like to tell you." Zuko said gathering everyone's attention. "Mai and I are getting married."

Both Zuko and Mai blushed as everyone cheered at the news.

Zuko wrapped his arms around Mai's waist and kissed her passionately. The blushes continued as everyone offered their individual congratulations to the engaged couple.

"So Aang, when are you and Katara getting married?" Zuko asked as both Aang and Katara blushed.

"well-" Aang started but was cut off. "they are not getting married, not yet, they are too young, they cant be married yet." Sokka was in defensive mode with the sudden subject.

"Sokka shut up and go eat more meat" Katara said throwing a meat bone at her brother.

"Sokka I was just kidding, I know they are too young." Zuko said kissing Mai again.

Toph walked out of the shop and into the courtyard, Suki followed to see what had changed Toph's perky attitude.

"Toph are you okay?" Suki asked placing her hand on Toph's shoulder.

"you all have someone who makes you happy. And I dont. Your all happy with the people you love and I dont have someone to love."  
Suki pulled Toph closer and hugged her. "Toph we all love you, but if that isn't enough I saw Haru eyeing you off at Zuko's coronation. Haru likes you Toph, he likes you a lot."

Toph's attitude perked up again as she noticed she too had feelings for Haru. "you really thing he likes me?"

"i know he likes you Toph, if you want, you could ask Aang to take you to his village before we go to Mai and Zuko's wedding in the fire nation."

"hey that's a great idea" Toph punched Suki in the arm and walked back into the shop to finish her breakfast.

* * *

Aang walked back to his room for a shower as he noticed Zuko lead Mai to their room.

"Zuko, wait." Aang called as Zuko turned towards the Avatar.

"Zuko, I need to talk to you about something a little later... alone if thats okay." Aang looked towards Mai as he spoke the last 4 words.

Mai spoke for Zuko. "Aang that will be fine" Mai said threw smiles.

Aang turned to walk off but stopped just out side he's door. "Mai, your happy, its different, but nice."

Mai smiled "Zuko is rubbing off on me"

Aang walked into his room and removed his robe, he stood in the bath room in just his trunks. Aang began thinking to him self _should katara and I get married, are we ready for something that important, I love her enough, and I know she loves me, but we are just kids, we aren't ready._ Aang dropped his trunks and entered the shower.

A thought entered Aang's mind, _what are Air nomad weddings like?_

Aang got out of the shower and laid on his bed in just his underwear.

He spent an hour picturing Katara walking down the isle in a blue water tribe wedding dress, the dress brought out her eyes making her look even more beautiful. He pictured Katara marrying him, his dream.

Katara walked up the stairs and knocked on her boyfriend's door, it had been a while since she saw him and she was wondering if he was okay.

"come in" Aang called pulling his earth kingdom pants on.

Katara walked in and ran to Aang. She hugged the avatar and kissed his cheek. "Hey Aang. I missed you."

"i was only gone 5 minutes Katara" Aang said, although he relised he missed her too.

"Aang, you have been in here for 3 hours, you missed lunch." katara said kissing Aang's lips.

Aang looked at Katara confused, he had spent 3 hours in his room, and it felt like no more then 5 minutes.

"Katara. Can we spend dinner alone together, I wanted to go lake Laogai for another picnic"

"Aang that's a great idea. Can we leave soon, I just wanted to go wash up first?"

"um yeah sure." Aang followed Katara out of his room and to her door.

"see you soon Aang. I love you"

"i love you Katara." Katara walked through her door to her room and closed it behind her.

Aang ran off towards Zuko and Mai's room that was just around the hallway. Aang knocked on the door and Mai opened it and walked out to stand in the hallway. "go right in" Mai said smiling.

Aang walked in and closed the door behind him. "Zuko, were you and Mai... you know... last night?"

Zuko laughed and nodded his head at the avatar's question. "I proposed last night, and we got a little excited" Zuko said blushing.

"Zuko, I want to marry Katara, but i'm not sure whether or not I should, its too early, but marriage is such a prefect way to prove your love for someone."

"i understand what you mean Aang, Katara would agree to marry you, but remember her culture, shes a water bender, from the southern tribe. She cant marry until she is 16. her birthday is in a few months, maybe you should wait to purpose then?"

"Zuko, im glad you aren't allways trying to kill me anymore." Aang said smiling.

"is that all Aang?" Zuko asked getting up, gesturing towards the door. "i wanna spend my after noon with Mai."

Aang stood up and walked out the door. "Protection is important Zuko" Aang joked running around the corner back to his room.

* * *

Katara pulled on her dress and walked out to meet Aang downstairs. Aang was getting the same basket as last night filled with food. Half an hour later Aang and katara landed at the edge of lake Laogai.

"Its beautiful Aang"

Aang laid out the blanket and sat down, Katara sat next to him, as Aang started kissing her exposed neck.

* * *

will this be the night Aang and katara sleep together, or just a few peckish kisses?  
Read to find out.

A huge thanks to...  
JasminDragon22 and KataangDieHard

for all their help.


	4. return to the fire nation

Thanks everyone for the reviews, helps me improve my writing.

Chapter 4.  
return to the fire nation.

-

Aang continued kissing in a line along Katara's smooth skin, Katara laid down and enjoyed the pleasure.

"Aang, I love you, that feels so good" Katara pulled Aang's lips off her neck and kissed the smiling Avatar deeply. "but I dont thing we should be getting there just now. We have only been together a few days, and your already pleasuring me, I think we should just take it slower."

Aang kissed Katara again and laid next to her looking at the stars. "Katara I understand, im sorry I got a little excited. It wont happen again like that, until we are both ready."

"Aang I know when we met you, you were 12, but you never told me when your birthday was, and I have known you for over a year, and we haven't celebrated. So I was wondering, when is your birthday, and how old are you?" Katara raised her self up on her elbows and looked at the thinking monk in front of her.

"well Katara, my birthday, is in Autum, sometime around the first month of Autum actually, so im almost 14."

"Aang why didnt you tell us it was your birthday?" Katara began thinking, it was the last day of summer when she met Aang, so it must have been not long after that. "we could have had a party"

Aang sat up "well I didnt and still dont know the exact date. So I never celebrated my birthday, with monks we try to forget anything that anchors us to the earth, like birthdays." Aang said rubbing the back of his head. "dont worry, I know when your birthday is, and how old you are, and we are gonna have suck a big party, we could even get some cactus juice, - as long as Sokka stays off it, it really messes with that guy – and we could spend the night together. If you would like?"

"so a party during the day, with everyone, and then the night alone, just the two of us?"

"thats the plan, do you like it?" Aang asked with his goofy smile spread across his face from ear to ear.

Katara smiled and hugged her boyfriend, she had completely forgotten about the cactus juice plan, well as Aang hoped.

Katara and Aang enjoyed the rest of their picnic together and road back on Appa. The night had gone so quickly, and by the time they got home, everyone was already in bed. "Katara, I dont want to be separated from you tonight, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight, not sexually, just together."

Katara grabbed Aang's hand and led him back to her room. She led the avatar inside and closed the door behind them. "Aang, im just going to go have a quick shower, you can do what ever you like in here, just, please dont make a mess."

"Katara, you go use my bath room. If you think it may be a bit awkward." Aang said re-opening the door for the water tribe beauty before him. "i dont mind if you dont want to be naked that close to me."

Katara kissed Aang's soft cheek and walked across the whole to Aang's room and used the shower.

_so..._ Aang thought walking towards a bag on the nearest set of draws. Aang opened the bag and found Katara's bath supplies. _Why would Katara leave these, should I take them to her?.._ Aang thought of the "pros and cons" of what could happen, and he couldnt decide on if he walked in and saw katara naked being a good or a bad thing.

Aang opened the door from Katara's room and walked into his own, Katara was standing in only her bindings, she stood with her back to Aang holding a note and looking out a window over the roof of the jasmine dragon tea shop. "Katara what is it?" Aang asked noticing how still she was.

"its a letter from Toph, she wants to go to Haru's village before we go to the fire nation." Katara said dropping the note to the floor.

"whats so bad about that?" Aang asked wondering why Katara would get so upset over something so unimportant.

"At Zuko's coronation Toph's parents told her she must find a man, and return home, so they can meet him. Toph's parents want her to be married, so they can give Toph the family home, as well as the family fortune."

"so Toph would have to live there?" Aang asked placing the bag on the desk and walking over to Katara, he wrapped her hands around Katara's stomach and kissed her deeply and lovingly on the lips.

"Remember Katara, think of possitive things, we will be sleeping togather tonight. Have your shower and meet me in your room after, I love you, and we can talk to Toph later about this"

Katara picked up the bag and walked into the bath room, she closed the door and Aang heard the water dripping down from the tap.

Aang walked back into Katara's room and sat down on the bed. _Now what can I do, Katara normally showers for ages, what am I going to do for ages?_ Aang walked over to Katara's draws and opened the top draw. _Katara said I could do what ever I want. _ Aang looked down to see Katara's underwear neatly folded In the draws. Aang went to close the draw but was too late, he suddenly sneezed and air bended all the underwear all over the room.

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD_!_ Katara told me not to make a mess, and I got her underwear everywhere. _Aang bent down and picked up all the underwear off the floor and re folded them. He picked up the first pile and placed them in the draw_ this would look really weird if someone came in_. Aang placed the last pile in and closed the draw, he then took his shirt off, and placed it on the ground next to him, just out side on the balcony. Aang got into his meditating stance just as Katara walked back into her room.

She was water bending the water from her hair and was fully dressed, well for what she was planing on wearing. She wore a tight light purple gown the was tight around her upper body, the tight material reviled all the curves in her body. The lower part of the gown was a darker shade of purple that hung freely around Katara's legs.

"you look beautiful Katara" Aang said walking in from the balcony and putting his shirt on the end of the bed. It was the first time Aang had been in Katara's room since they arrived a week before, and now they were leaving again, tomorrow, to see Haru then travelling to the fire nation for Mai and Zuko's wedding. Katara's room was slightly smaller then Aangs, but the balcony had a much better view. Katara's curtains with a dark blue and her bed sheets where a white colour with a slight hint of blue.

"thank you Aang. Are you ready to go to sleep now?" Katara asked looking at her rather muscular boyfriend. Aang had grown up to be quite the man, he stood an inch or so taller then Katara and had a muscular build from all the earth bending. But he still kept his fitness from air bending, and his flexibility from water bending, Aang had also lost a lot of roundness in his face, he was now tall and strong, and he owed it to being the Avatar.

"um yeah sure. Katara what are you looking at?" Aang asked amiring the beauty before him once again.

"you have become a rather strong kid. When I found you in the iceberg you were short, and small, and under fed. But now, your built like a god, like that Avatar. My Avatar" katara ran across the room and kissed Aang passionately on the lips.

The two laid down on the bed and Katara pressed her body closer to Aang. "not tonight Katara, but soon." Aang kissed Katara, and the loving couple drifted off to sleep.

-

Mai and Zuko and Iroh left for the Fire nation early the next morning. Mai and Zuko went to their room, Iroh made tea for the crew and spent the morning in the boats kitchen, talking to guards and chefs and who ever else walked past. Zuko and Mai spent all morning until dinner in their room doing what everthey want. Zuko ordered noone to go onto the topfloor (floor where his room is located) and that he and Mai be left alone.

Iroh helped the Chefs prepare dinner for the Fire lord and his gloomy girlfriend. Mai had changed a lot since she and Zuko started living together, she had become a happy young lady.

"Fire Lord Zuko, dinner is served." the Caption spoke into a microphone that echoed the voice up to Zuko and Mai.

"come on my love, dinner is ready." Zuko called grabbing Mai's hand and leading her too the dinning hall.

The Chef had prepared a large feast that would feed everyone aboard the ship at once, in one large dinner party. It was the ship's crew's way of saying congratulations on becoming engaged.

Zuko, and Mai finished their food and thanked Iroh and the Chefs for the fantastic meal.

"Mai and I will be returning to our room for the night. NO DISRUPTIONS." Zuko and Mai turned and left for their room with out another word being said.

They both had busy days tomorrow, Zuko with his duties as Firelord and Mai planning their wedding. Zuko led Mai to his room so they could spend some time together alone and in peace. Once inside he took her in his arms holding her tightly. Mai leaned her head to the side as Zuko began kissing her neck. Mai smiled and turned around to kiss him. She untied his fire nation knot then wound her hands into his lose hair. Zuko's hands rubbed up and down her back enjoying the touch of her body pressed against his.  
He took a step forward and she followed suit but only backwards.  
"Mai, I need you," Zuko whispered pressing his forehead against hers.  
"Then take me Zuko, I'm yours," Mai began untying her dress.  
Zuko disrobed as soon they were both standing naked in front of each other. Zuko's hands caressed her soft skin as his lips met hers more forcefully and his manhood stood on end. Mai reacted just as fierce as she turned him around making him fall back first onto the bed. Mai straddled him and assaulted him with her kisses as Zuko continued to feel her. Zuko paused for a moment breathing hard, and gazed up at her firey eyes hidden behind her raven black bangs.  
"Why so hesitant?" Mai asked.  
"Just admiring, you are so beautiful," Zuko reached his hand up but Mai slapped it away.  
"None of that either take me or leave me," Mai growled at him.  
Zuko smiled at her mock playfulness then he sat up and turned her so he was now on top. He slowly spread her legs a little farther apart and position himself. He looked back up at her and noticed her eyes were closed and a little tense. Zuko slowly pushed himself inside which earned him a solid moan from his beloved. Her walls were still tight around him which only increased his own pleasure. Zuko lay close to her body so that he could slide in and out of her easily. Mai was bracing herself with her arms as Zuko continued to push and pull himself. She could help but smile at little at his tenderness, since he had only taken her virginity away a few days ago. She loved that most about him, not only was he a fierce lover but also tender. This is kind of man she had always wanted.  
Zuko caressed her face and kissed her forehead determined to make this as sweet and easy for her as possible. He could feel himself reaching his climax and noticed Mai cheeks had yet to turn their red from her own **. His hands traced the curves in her body making her breath hitch as he increased the tempo of his thrusting.  
"Faster," she hissed at him and he obeyed.  
Whenever Zuko tried to slow Mai who hiss at him to keep his tempo. Right as he was about to climax he noticed the red flush come over her cheeks and it made him smile. He braced himself on his arms as his own ** consumed his body. Mai smile up at him then pulled his head down so he could kiss her.  
No words were needed for the happiness and love they felt for each other, they were one

-  
"Come on Toph we have to go now if we want to reach Haru's village by sundown." Aang said earth bending Sokka and Suki into Appa's saddle.

Toph ran down the stairs carrying her normal green bag, and a rather thick book. "hey twinkle toes, this might help you" Toph threw the book at Aang then earth bended her self into the saddle.

Katara sat next to Aang on the great bison's head and began kissing her loving boyfriend. "Aang, im really excited about going to the fire nation, and seeing Mai and Zuko's wedding, but its made me wonder, about what Zuko said, do you love me enough to make me your bride?" katara asked blushing crazily.

"Katara I do, and your old enough to be engaged, but im not, and I would need permission from your father, and I guess Sokka would want to know to, and I would like to find out a little about air nomad weddings first, so that when we do get married it can be a bit of a mix of the 2 nations." Aang said smiling.

Aang already new that in the water tribe, the male had to make a necklace and present it to the bride as the gift and sealing to show that they are united. _But what was it like for air nomads,_ once again Aang had something to think about.

A few hours passed before Aang noticed Haru standing on a cliff just out side his village. Behind him stop 5 other earth benders preparing for something, but what?

-  
I dont know what I think of that chapter. I had a hard night and only got a few hours sleep so im abit out of it, but im still happy with hour it is.

Once again. Thanks so much to JasmineDragon22 for helping with my story, and if anyone would like to read another great avatar story, check JasmineDragon22's out, it inspired me to write this.  
So thanks.  
Read and review I guess 


	5. the story of a thousand

Sorry for the last chapter, there was a lot of spelling mistakes and well a lot of mistakes in all. To me, I believe that the last chapter was quite crap.  
Anyway hopefully this will be better.  
Thanks for your reviews.  
**Chapter 5  
**the story of a thousand.

this is a bunch of small stories. Some happening in the present time, and some from the past.

* * *

**story one. - Haru's story.  
**"what are you guys doing here?" Haru asked signalling for the earth benders behind him to hold their ground.

"well, Toph would like to talk to you actully. We were kinda just stopping by and hoping you would like to join us. But we will let Toph explain why we are here." Aang said as Toph walked past the rest of the group towards Haru.

"Haru, can I speak to you alone?" Toph asked blushing. "its pretty important"

"um, well, actually Toph, im rather busy. You see. The people of my village have decided that they would need more protection, last night rebels attacked our village and burnt down the town square, late last night we had a meeting and voted on building a giant wall around the city and to change the cities name. We also suffered a major loss last night. Our village's leader, died in the blaze. We voted on a knew leader, and my father Tyro took the place."

Everyone was taken back by the story, there was rebels already, and by the sound of it, there was a lot. Aang spoke first "why are you up here, are you building the walls already?" Aang gestured towards the earth kingdom guards around them.

"yes Aang, a scout spotted the camp of the rebels a few miles from here, we believe they will want revenge for their fallen team members. So we want to start right away. Toph we will have to save our talk for later. Im really sorry." Haru signalled for the earth benders to begin the wall.

The earth benders raised pillars of earth into the air as more benders were spotted raising the wall in other places. Soon the small wall was raised and Haru sent the worriers away.

* * *

**story two – Toph's story (during the party after Zuko became fire lord)**

Toph walked out into the palace garden, she stood at the turtle-duck pond, trying to sense the vibrations in the water, but struggled.

Toph stomped her foot raising a large rock from the floor, she stomped again and the rock split in two and slammed to the floor. Toph fell to her knees in tears.

"Toph are you okay?" Haru asked running towards the sobbing child. "Toph talk to me, whats wrong?" Haru asked placing his hand on Toph's arched back.

"I miss them Haru, I miss them so much." Toph said through sobs.

"who do you miss Toph" Haru asked sitting down next to her. "please talk to me, let me help."

"my parents. Haru I ran away. I disobeyed them and now I miss them. So much." Toph suddenly realised that she was crying and stood up. She walked towards the palace wall and earth bended her self over it.

Haru ran after her and saw her sitting alone at the top of the cliff shadowing the village. Haru walked towards her. Toph stood up and hugged the now surprised Haru. Haru hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "dont worry Toph you will get to see them soon. Infact they are at the party." Haru said pulling on Toph's hand to lead her back to the palace.

"no, dont go. I want you to hug me again." Toph said blushing as Haru practically jumped into her arms. "Haru, I like you, a lot, but I dont think im ready to be in a relationship."

Haru blushed. "Toph, I love you, but I understand, your so young, - well we both are – and we should just wait. But dont keep me waiting too long. Please?" Haru said kissing Toph's right hand. They both blushed as they hugged again.

Haru looked around his surroundings. He had allways thought that the fire nation was a horrible place, and would look horrible, but he was mistaken greatly, the Palace its self was a wonder, it was huge, and the colours mirrored greatly off the Turtle-duck pond. The royal city was painted the same colours as the palace and were too beautiful. The rock formation around the city shaded most of the town making it darker.

But when he thought about it, the town did look horible compared to the girl he loved, the girl standing right in front of him.

Haru's heart beat sped up as Toph kissed his cheek. Toph walked down to the palace again and climbed back over the palace fence. Haru fell backwards. He was in love.

* * *

I know Toph seemed a lot out of character and I wanted to show why, she was in love. And it changed her character.

* * *

**story three – Fire nation soldiers story. (aboard Prince Zuko's boat returning to the fire nation.) **_**this is a lemon scene written by **_JasmineDragon22_._

Tin Ri couldn't wait to get back to the fire nation. After a few years in the service overseas he looked forward to his vacation time. He was also hoping to spend some time with another guard, Lin. Lin was one of the guards protecting the new Firelord Zuko and he was just an engineer on his ship. But since he first laid eyes on her he knew he wanted her. He had to have her and he planned it out perfectly. She would make her daily rounds around the ship and would end up in his area at 10pm. It was then he would "ask" her to help him with a "mechanical" problem in the back room. It was 9:55 and he could hear her footsteps on the walkway above him. He turned his head and saw her walking down the stairs. She was wearing a traditional uniform that cut off at the stomach leaving her luscious body exposed for his pleasure. He grabbed a couple of tools and stopped right in her way.  
"Oh excuse me," he said.  
"What?" she asked looking at him.  
"There seems to be a slight problem in the back area would you mind helping me?" he tried to sound innocent.  
Lin looked him up and down trying to gauge his intentions then agreed.  
The mechanic took off his mask as they entered the room and turned on the light. There was only some piping coming through the room and nothing seemed to be out of place. Tin Ri closed the door behind her and expected her to attack. Lin guessed this would be the situation and her body instantly became excited.  
"I just need you to help me with a little something," Tin Ri said as he walked up next to her.  
When he was inches away Lin hurled him against the wall her body pressed against his, "You think only men know how to play that game. I figured a late night mechanical failure was a lie and honestly I need a little bit of action."  
Lin pressed her hands up against his strong abs and licked his sweaty chest. Tin Ri closed his eyes in pleasure as he grabbed her hips bringing her close to him. Lin threw her head back as his lips tasted the flesh from her neck. She could feel his manhood growing underneath his pants and she smiled in anticipation. Tin Ri unbuckled his suspenders that were holding up his pants and let them drop to the floor. His underwear was straining against his erected **. Lin eyed him lustfully as she unbuckled her armor. Once in her bindings Tin Ri returned the favor and threw her to the floor mounting her at once. Lin clawed her way through his drawers and gripped him tightly. Tin Ri hissed in pleasure and unwrapped her lower bindings. Releasing himself from her grip Tin Ri plunged himself into her. Lin yelped in surprise, it had been way too long since she had been with a man. Tin Ri enjoyed the feeling of her walls around him. Lin could help herself the feelings were too good; she yelped gasps of pleasure as he thrusting deeper into her.  
Meanwhile, the commander of the ship, Raj, was making his final patrol before turning into bed. While surveying the mechanical room he heard some strange noises coming from the south end. Upon arriving at the door he determined there were people in there. He opened the door to reprimand the soldiers but froze at the sight. He recognized the guard, she was one of the Firelord's guards, but not the mechanic. They both stopped and looked at their commander but did not cease in the pleasantries.  
"Enjoying the view Sir?" Lin asked between thrusts.  
He was speechless but his pants weren't. His bulge became prominent as he looked as her perfectly sculpted breasts waving at him slightly as the mechanic continued his pleasuring. Lin noticed this and smiled wicked at him extending her hand towards him. Without another thought he walked in and closed the door. Tin Ri glared at him but was quickly distracted as he reached his climax. After pumping into her Lin pushed him off and he flopped on the floor. Lin stood up and slowly walked over to the Commander, his eyes never left her breasts.  
"See anything you like?" She asked seductively.  
"Yes," he answered weakly.  
"Then come and get it."  
He couldn't move he was frozen. Lin decided he needed the help and slowly began undressing him until he was naked. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her beasts and Raj began to breathe raggedly.  
"Yes that's it, feel them," Lin purred in his ear.  
She slowly laid him on the floor and mounted him sliding herself right on top of his full erection. He hissed in pleasure as she took control moving him in and out of her. Raj could only grip her hips willing her to remain here on top of him, pleasuring him, torturing him. But Lin had something else in mind as well. She brought his body up into a sitting position while he was still inside of her. She forced his head to her breasts and he couldn't resist any longer he sucked long and hard as she kept moving her body in a steady tempo.  
"That's it Commander, take me!" she gasped out loud.  
She reached her climax but Raj still wasn't done with her. He moved between the two breasts and took control of thrusting tempo. Lin encouraged him with moans and gasps until he finally reached his breaking point. She smiled to herself proud of her accomplishment. Once he finished she unlatched him as well and threw him aside. Redressing herself she bade them both farewell and exited the small room.

* * *

**story four – Southern water tribe**

The rebuilding of the city was going along well. The once great city was returning to its former glory. The water benders that migrated from the northern water tribe had built a large wall, and 2 watch towers constantly patrolled by southern water tribe worriers. The animal skin tents where now ice homes, and in the middle of the city, inside a smaller wall stood the new unfinished Palace. The 3 story building stood higher then any other building in the tribe. The bottom floor is the training ground for young fighters, the second story is the war room. Giant ice pillars stood all around this room holding the unfinished third floor in place. The Third floor, was home to the "Royal water tribe members." including – Harkoda- chief of the tribe. Bato - second in command, Gran Gran – royal family. Parccu- Royal family.

The transformed water tribe was becoming something else. It was becoming a city. The once great nation was returning, and coming back fast. And Harkoda couldnt be happier. He was the ruler of the city. And Sokka and Katara were his prince and princess. Soon they would become the leader of this wonderful city, and too be great leaders.

The night moon reflected over the ice and shone on the icy water. Prefect for the water benders to build the rest of the homes and of course the docks and another tower. The moon was almost full and the power the waterbenders received was unbelievable, they finished all their task with half the night to spend to them selves, although the water tribe was far from being complete.

* * *

sorry another rather short chapter. Im hoping to post larger chapters later on. Just starting off slow now. The next chapter will be normal again. Continuing with the Gaang;s journeys. Just wanted to try a chapter like this.

Read and review please.**  
****  
**


	6. Plans of attack

Thanks for reviews.

**Chapter 6  
**plan of attack.

* * *

The walls to the city suddenly grew thicker as the earth benders continued their work.

Haru walked back over to the Gaang. "we are having a really important meeting in the new town square. And I was hoping you would join us." Haru spoke gesturing the ground towards the city.

Toph walked in front of the rest next to Haru. The two blushed as they held onto each other's hands. They reached the new town square and two old men led them inside.

" Because my father is the new village leader. Im practically the prince. So I get treated like one." Haru said smiling as he walked into the large underground room. "you guys sit here. I have to sit next to my father.

Haru walked towards the seat beside his father. This was the first meeting for the new Village Elder Tyro. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph sat down in that order from left to right. They all looked around the room. The walls were made completely of earth, the roof was made of wood, and the floor was more earth but with large earth kingdom mats and rugs everywhere. The table stood in the middle of the room, and was over 5 meters long. Another long earth kingdom banner stretched across the table. Tyro sat on a chair, that was raised in the air by a base of earth beneath it. Tyro looked upset, but 100% serious with what was about to happen. Aang gulped as Tyro spoke the first words of the meeting. The first words of the war meeting.

"those rebels attacked our town. They burned down our town square and killed our elder. We must take ACTION!" Tyro slammed his right palm on the wooden table. "Commander Singshu do you have a course of action we may take to victory."

the commander raised from his seat and pulled out a scroll. "my scouts located the rebel camp. There isn't a large amount of defences, but there is a few towers and quite a few guards. But nothing we cant handle" The commander bowed and re-took his seat.

"good good." Tyro stood from his seat. "we attack at midnight." Tyro earth bended himself a back door and walked threw it, Haru followed his father, along side his 2 commanders. Haru waved goodbye to the Gaang and sealed up the hole in the wall. Everyone else walked back upto the ground floor of the building. Tyro and his son were just walking out the other side of the town square as he called for them to join him and Haru.

"Aang I know you hate violence but these rebel's have to stop, my own scout just retured from his mission. All the rebels are from the fire nation. Oh and Aang. My scout saw someone who might interest you. They have a few prisoners. And by the look of their robes, they are air benders."

The group stood shocked. Sokka's mouth dropped and Aang started crying, he wasnt the last air bender, Katara hugged Aang as he fell to his knees laughing. He was so happy.

"Aang we will be starting the first attack soon. Would you like to join us in rescuing the air benders and freeing this city?" Haru said putting on traditional earth kingdom royal fighter armour. "we could use your help, we dont have many worriers and the army that will be joining us isn't as you would say – master fighters – and im afraid we may lose.

Toph spoke first. "Lets kick some butt twinkletoes. If you dont go, im going to kick your butt." Toph said pounding her fist. "Haru, im going with you." Toph hugged haru.

"okay Toph. Will you join us Aang. Please?" Tyro asked getting into his own royal earth bending worrier armour.

Aang bowed towards his old friend. "I will join you in defeating this army."

Tyro bowed back. "the front line leave after dinner. Get some food in you, and meet us outside the north wall in an hour." Tyro turned and walked up to the top floor of the town square.

* * *

Tyro's armies gathered around a flag that was jammed into the rock ontop of the hill. Tyro stood next to the flag with Haru, Toph and the two commanders to his sides. "We will sneak into we western side of the base. Eliminate any enemy rebels, with al means necessary. EARTH KINGDOM PRIDE" Tyro chanted holding his fist in the air as his army crawled around him. Silently sneaking threw the trees the to base's west side.

The army spotted the base in the clearing. Commander La Cin signaled for the army to storm the camp. The front row earthbended them self some cover and dashed to the nearest rock. They hid behind the large rock as 5 guards came to see what the disturbance was.

The guards were wearing traditional fire nation war robes. With golden lacing down the middle of the dark red cloth. Over the upper robe was traditional worrier armour.

The earthbenders behind the rock ambushed the men. The rest of the army sent a crazy amount of rocks in the direction of the camp. Aang easily dodged the rocks and ran towards the largest tent he could find.

5 fire benders and the Leader of the group walked out of the tent ready for battle. Haru and Toph ran in behind Aang and battled the benders. The 5 fire benders were defeted as another 20 come and surrounded the 3.

"hold your ground men." the leader called holding up a hand. "Avatar, I have a deal for you."

the fire benders backed off and Aang took a step forward. "what do you want?"

"i challenge you, to a Angi Ki" the leader said laughing to himself. "only firebending. And no one else can interfere. If you fail the earth kingdom town over there" The leader pointed in the dirrection of Tyro's village. "is mine. If you win, the prisoners are yours, and we will leave peacefully." The Leader laughed again as he removed his shirt and threw it across the dusty yard.

"i accept." Aang said removing his upper robe and threw it to Haru. "no one can interfere." Aang said taking his fire bending stance.

Earth kingdom soldiers joined in the circle filling the gaps, as they over heard the proposed fight. Katara rushed to the front of the circle as she begged for Aang to forget about it, and continue with the plan. Aang looked at katara with a reassuring face. He was going to be okay. Aang looked back at his opponent. But it was too late. The leader kicked a wave of fire in Aang's direction.

Aang saw the blast as it neared his head. Suddenly, the blazing fire diserpired and Aang was standing in a garden at the southern air temple. He was playing air scooter ball with his friends as the fire nation soldiers stormed the building. Suddenly Aang was no longer in the garden during the sunny day. He was standing in monk gyatso's tent staring face to face with a fire bending admiral holding the air bender up by his collar and burning the corps with his blazing fire bending. Then Aang was standing in the southern water tribe. He saw Katara's mother being torched to death by another fire bender. Then all around him Aang noticed the bodies of people he loved, or people others had loved dropping to the ground. Dead.

Aang came back to the real world, he was outraged by his dream and the anger brought out the avatar state. Aang shot back a larger blast of fire and dodged the wave sent earlier. The blast hit the Leader full faced and sent him flying back. Aang sent another wave of blasts at the horrible man, the man had been burnt from head to toe, and was sobbing at the pain.

Aang came out of the avatar state and fainted, only to be caught by katara which instantly woke him up. Aang got up and walked over to the burned body. He put his hand on the head of the Leader and removed his bending.

Aang walked over to the tent and stepped inside. In the corner of the room. Was a wooden cage. Aang fire bended a hole into it and stepped inside. The prison cell was empty. But in the left corner was a hole. Aang jumped down and waked along the underground passage. He stopped when he reached the end, he looked around and no one was there. Aang looked back at the tunnel. It was clearly earth bended. Aang looked down and around the exit, the dirt was everywhere. They weren't air benders. They were earth benders.  


* * *

sorry another short chapter. review with your opinion. honestly. i think i should be doing better. you deserve more.


	7. The world as we know it

Thanks for reviews.  
sorry for the long wait between chapters. i hopefully wont make you wait so long again.

**Chapter 6  
**The world as we know it.

* * *

The group and the highest ranking men returned to the war meeting room to discus the future. The room looked the exact same as the last time they were there. Except this time the tables were in a 'U' shape, With Tyro sitting in the middle, and his wife to his left. And a space for Haru to his right. Along with several empty seats for the rest of the gaang.

Toph took her seat next to Haru as a bunch of servants dragged a large table with a giant map of the world over the top of it. Tyro's highest ranking military generals took their seats at around the 'U' shaped tables. Commander Woshi stood from his seat and walked to the center of the room. Standing on top of the giant map and bowed to his leader.

"Lord Tyro. Myself and my team have come up with an ideal plan, on helping the Avatar and his friends defeat the rebels." Woshi began walking to Be sing se on the map. He gestured around the earth kingdom and then held his hands down pointing at the outer wall of the great city beneath his two feet.

"My Lord, we had came to the decision that our city is far too small to hold off the rebel armies that are attacking us. And there is so many guards in Be sing se that they could spare a decent sized army. We could then upgrade the cities defenses, and make our peace full town. Into a earth kingdom stronghold. With our upgraded defense, and the extra soldiers im sure we will be a large threat to Aang who decides to Attack us." Woshi finished stepping from the map to the floor and bowing again before reaturning to his seat along side his team. This meeting was less of a meeting, but more of a debate. Two opinions of what should happen to the city.

Next commander Lee tong took his place in front of Tyro. The young commander stood shaking, clearly nervous about being in front of his leader. The young man bowed before Tyro and stood on the map. Standing above the southern water tribe.

The man coughed and started his speech. "Good after noon Lord Tyro. As you will clearly know, the southern water tribe has suffered a major loss during the century long war. And I believe they deserve our support. My team and myself, have decided that with the help of the Be sing se soldiers we should build a large docks, half way from the northern tribe, to the southern tribe. So that the very long trip will have a cheek point for the travelers to stop at, and ease the trips they will have to complete." Lee tong stood at what he suggested the docks should be built at.

Tyro sat in his seat deep in concentration. _Fantastic stronghold, or help out the worriers that helped to save all our asses? _Tyro knew he wanted to stop the rebels from attacking his village. "Hmmmm" Tyro moaned stroking his beard.

Aang stood from his seat. "Sir... Tyro... SIR" Tyro was concentrating and didnt notice Aang at first.

"oh, yes what is it son?" Tyro asked straightening his back and looking at the wise and powerful Avatar before him.

"i know you dont want the rebel's to destroy your village. But you want to help the water tribes. So may I suggest my own opinion?"

Tyro nodded his head as Aang air bent himself over the tables and landed silently on the giant map.

"Well sir, if you want to help the water tribes, and protect your people, why not move the city? Build the stronghold on the edge of the earth kingdom, and make it a dock." Aang said with a sly but also wise smile spread across his cheeky Avatar face.

"Father that is a fantastic idea, we can protect the people of our town, and help the water tribes." Haru jumped up out of his seat next to his father. Haru was ecstatic with the idea, He had a large grin across his face.

Tyro sat motionless, _i owe the water tribes, but would building a docks for them be good enough. Or should we do something else. _Tyro thourght about his choices, and he needed to come up with an idea fast to send a messenger hawk to Ba sing se, and Omashu asking for more troops and telling them where to send them. To get to the edge of the earth kingdom would take them a week, and for the soldiers to get there would take longer. For the earth benders from Omashu would get there in a few days. _Maybe if the benders from Omashu got there first, they could begin the construction on the walls for us. So when we get there, we have something to start from. But what if there isnt enough worriers sent, and they are defeated by rebels before we get there?_

Tyro was so deep in thought he didn't notice everyone in the room was staring at him. "umm. Well..." Tyro still hadn't made up his mind fully. But this was it, his last chance. "General Lee Tong. Got get me twomessenger hawks." Tyro said opening a draw from the desk he was at, and pulling out pieces of paper and a inkwell.

"Servants, go fetch me a royal feather from the royal phoenix-peacocks" Tyro said removing the cork lid from his inkwell.

A servant returned moments later with a beautiful golden feather with light blue swirls. The old servant passed the feather to Tyro and bowed. Then left the room. Tyro began writing the first letter.

_Dear Lord Earth King,  
last night my small village was attacked by fire bending rebels. They killed the village elder and burnt down many of our buildings. We didnt have the forces to hold them all back, but a passing by army of earth benders noticed and helped us. They are now travalling with my entire village to the coastal border of the earth kingdom where we are going to build a large stronghold and docks. The stronghold will be to assist anyone who needs the help from the rebels. And the dock will be a half way point from water tribe to water tribe. There was no way we could of won the war with out the water tribes, and they both suffered a great loss. We HAVE to help them._

__

But the whole point of this message is that, since the war is over, could you possible spare a army of earth benders and whoever would like to live in our slowly growing city.

Yours truly.  
Village elder Tyro.

P.s send troops to Ghost coast.

Tyro finished the first letter and placed it inside the pouch on the hawks back. Tyro placed the other piece of paper in front of him, and dipped the feather into the ink again.

_Dear Lord Bumi,  
last night my small village was attacked by fire bending rebels. They killed the village elder and burnt down many of our buildings. We didnt have the forces to hold them all back, but a passing by army of earth benders noticed and helped us. They are now travalling with my entire village to the coastal border of the earth kingdom where we are going to build a large stronghold and docks. The stronghold will be to assist anyone who needs the help from the rebels. And the dock will be a half way point from water tribe to water tribe. There was no way we could of won the war with out the water tribes, and they both suffered a great loss. We HAVE to help them._

__

I know Omashu has a lot of rebuilding to do, but if it is possible. Would you be able to send any amount of soldiers to Ghost coast on the coast of the Earth kingdom. Also if you have any villagers who would like to move to my new city, please send them with the soldiers.

Thank you Bumi.  
Village Elder Tyro.

Tyro did the same with the second letter and sent both hawks off to their destinations. The crowd watching Tyro sat silent, trying to tell which idea he had decided on. Tyro stood from his seat and bowed to his audience. "My people, we are moving to Ghost coast, to build the large stronghold and docks together. The people of Omashu will reach Ghost coast first, and will build the outer walls. They will set up the first part of the camp and we will start like that. Slowly the Omashians will build up the defenses. A few days later, we will arrive, we will finish the inner wall, and build the military buildings in the space between the inner and outer walls, then on the inside on the inner wall will be the homes of the town, and finally, in the the center, surrounded by a much smaller wall, will be the town square." Tyro finished his speech and turned to the back door. "Oh, and everyone, we leave in two days, this village is to be destroyed and all supply's taken with us." Tyro walked out the back door of the room.

* * *

later that night, Aang retired to his room for the night, it had been along day and he and the group would be leaving for Zuko, and Mai's wedding the next day. _Finally Zuko's marrying that gloomy young fire nation girl_ Aang chuckled thinking about if Mai would actually smile during the ceremony. The memory was erased from his mind when he heard a knock on his door.

Aang stood from his bed and opened the wooden door to reveal Haru. "Avatar Aang, is it okay if I come in?" The young boy asked.

"Sure Haru, what is it?" Aang asked as he followed Haru back into the room.

"well..." Haru started. "im kind of, well.. inlove with Toph" Haru blushed. "and I was wondering if I could travel with you, to the fire nation tomorrow. My father agreed it would be okay, if I met him back at Ghost coast in the next few weeks." Haru finished as the blood in his cheeks returned to its original positions around his body.

"its okay with your father?" Aang asked smiling.

"yes, he is perfectly fine with it." Haru looked at Aang confused to why the boy was smiling.

"then welcome to team Avatar." Aang said as Haru threw his arms up in the air.

"Thank you Avatar Aang. Thank you." Haru said bowing.

Aang bowed back. "Haru, just call me Aang, we are friends, you dont have to call me Avatar." Aang said giggling at Haru's new found formal-ness.

Haru ran out of the room and down the long corridor back to the royal side of the building. Back to his own room.

the next morning the Gaang plus Haru set off to the fire nation early, they didn't have time for breakfast so Katara and Suki prepared food mid flight. Aang sat on his normal spot on Appa's head gripping the reins between his toes and laying back against the great beast's neck as he read a book -he had found in the village – about the origins of the waves. He had gotten half way through the book before he found a page that truly grabbed his attention.

Page: 156 chapter 7  
**history of the air temples.  
**_**The first temple.**__  
The first air temple, -the southern air temple- was first found by water benders, the air nomads had lived in the large temple secretly hiding from earthly attachments such as the rest of the world. They broke off from the main land in search for inner peace. That is when they found the rocky mountains around the southern water tribe. They built their temple on top of the highest cliffs to hide from the rest of the world._

_One night -a very long time ago- a fleet of water tribe men and woman were caught in a storm. The waves pushed them far from their homes and towards the hidden temples. The waves raised higher, and the boats slammed into the side of the largest temple._

_The air benders rushed to the location of the noise and saw the unconscious males and females scattered around the rubble of the destroyed temple._

__

Word spread and everyone heard of the missing air benders location. The air benders that were left around the rest of the world moved to other rocky mountains in search for inner-peace. After decades of moving, every air bender moved off to a air temple and had reached spiritual enlightenment.

Century's later every air bender was born only at the air temples and stayed to the beliefs of the first temple men and woman.

_After 300 years of living in a mix, the men stayed in the northern and southern temples, and all women moved the the eastern and western temples. Where they would be free of distraction of the other gender. _

_Since that day thousands of years ago, the air benders have continued to stay in the air temples, but, some still say that not all air benders moved away. Some may still be living among society, in the other nations, living, in secret.  
_

Aang finished the chapter and closed the book, he had learnt so much about the history of his people just from reading that single chapter of the book. Katara placed a bowl of steamed rice and a variety of greens and other vegetables in front of Aang and kissed the young boy's forehead.

"good book?" Katara asked sitting down next to Aang picking small amounts of food from her bowl and placing them in her mouth.

"yeh, it had stuff about the first air benders, and the first temples. The first temple was found by water benders, from the southern tribe. They kind of found it by accident." Aang said using his chopsticks to place the cold food into his mouth.

"hmm, I might have to read some of this book my self one day." Katara said smiling putting more food into her mouth.

The tip of the fire nation came into view a few hours later, and everyone's excitement grew. It was 4 days until the wedding of fire lord Zuko and soon to be fire lady Mai. Everyone even Toph and Haru were excited to be there. But no one could top Katara and Suki's excitement.

They flew over town after town as the afternoon flashed past them, before they knew it, it was dark and they had reached the fire nation palace, to receive a warm welcome from Zuko and Mai.

Aang embraced Zuko in a welcoming hug, as Katara and Suki ambushed Mai from both sides with a bear hug. "Mai have you planed the wedding, what else is to be done, what can we do to help?" the two girls blurted out with our pausing for her answer.

"well, we need to get the ceremony set up, and then I was hoping Aang and Toph could build a stage with earth bending out side the turtle duck pond in the Royal garden for the after party. Oh, and Sokka, some dude was here asking about you. His in the house around the corner, he said he wanted to see you." Mai said smiling. For once. Zuko has seriously changed Mai.

The group walked into the royal city while Sokka walked to the large house across the street. He arived at the wooden door and knocked loudly. A young man dressed in blue water tribe clothing opened the door to see Sokka standing there. "Sokka?" the man asked bowing before his prince.

"Um yeh thats me?" Sokka smiled at the bowing man. "who are you?"

"my name is Sento, im the youngest member of the southern water tribe army. Im a loyal follower of your father, chief Harkoda, hes here now. Would you like to see him. Prince Sokka?" The man bowed again keeping his head up to look at Sokka's expression.

"Prince Sokka?" Sokka questioned his royalty. "im a prince?"

the young man stood up straight again and looked Sokka deeply in the eye. "your father, Harkoda is our Chief, you are Harkoda's son, making you Prince. And Katara is Harkoda's daughter, making her the Princess. Now would you like to see your father?"

Sokka nodded his head and walked into the room. The white walls were surrounded in red and orange banners. To his left was a small room and in the center facing a wall with his back to Sokka, sat Harkoda.

The chief was lent over a desk with a felt feather in his hands drawing something onto a piece of paper.

"Dad?" Sokka asked stepping behind his father.

Harkoda turned to face his son, it had been over a month since they had seen each other, and since they met up at the invasion, being apart was a lot harder for the two, and they tried to stick together a lot more.

"Sokka, I have missed you." Harkoda shot up out of his chair and hugged Sokka tightly. Sokka returned the hug.

"Sokka, there is someone else here to see you..." Harkoda gestured towards a door to his right. Sokka followed his fathers hands and looked at a figure that stepped into the room from the shadows of a darkened room.

Sokka's eyes almost dropped out of his head at the person standing before him. Tears trailed from his eyes in utter happiness.

He stared at the figure for a few moments before making a move.

* * *

who is the mysterious figure in Harkoda's home? Review with your guess, if you get it right, you can suggest a name for the new town Tyro is building.

If you get it wrong, you can suggest a name anyway.  
So its a win win situation

so that's the end of the seventh chapter, sorry about the break between chapters, I had a lot going on. Its the second week of school and I have already had assignments and a lot of other work due, and on top of that I have been getting a few detentions that have been taking up my time, so it was hard to update. Also this is my longest chapter so far and im pretty excited about that.

And this is also the longest Authors note so far, so I think I should shut up.

Review with your opinion. I love the feed back.  
- prince zuko3


	8. maiko wedding part one wedding plans

Thanks for the reviews.  
Here is the eighth chapter :).

**chapter 8  
****Maiko wedding part one of three  
****wedding plans.  


* * *

**

Sokka turned towards the darkened figure emerging from the room to his side. Sokka smiled as he relised who was standing before him, and at first it took him by surprise. Why had his Gran Gran come so far, just to see him?

Or was something wrong?

"Gran?" Sokka asked running up and hugging his elderly grandmother. Gran Gran returned the hug with a smile. "Its been so long since I have seen you gran." Sokka said, tears of happiness streaming down his face.

"i know Sokka, I didnt think it would take so long for you and your sister to help the Avatar defeat the fire nation. And as I hear, you are a master swords man now? Is that true?" Gran Gran asked smiling.

"The very best in town." Sokka said boasting.

"dont forget about me sokka, you couldnt possibly think your better then me." Harkoda asked drawing his blueish sword from its strap around his belt. "I am the chief I think I can handle a little prince." Harkoda joked placing the sword back in its position.

"Well... dad, I could beat you, but I dont have my sword. I lost it in the battle." Sokka hung his head, ashamed of what he would be saying next. "And dad, I lost boomerang." Sokka hesitated before looking his father in the eye, looking for any expression he could find.

There was only joy.

"Sokka, your a hero, you know that?" Harkoda asked placing a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Dad, I helped the Avatar defeat the firelord, hes the hero not me. Im just, a side-kick" Sokka looked down in shame again, shaking the hand off of his shoulder.

"No Sokka your a worrier, your a master swords men, the best of our tribe, better then all of our worriers Sokka, your the best. And your no side kick, ask Aang, he would say the same. Your a master, and with out you, Aang wouldnt of won, you made the plans, and as I hear from your sister, your very good at it. You saved the world too Sokka." Harkoda hugged his now happy son. Embracing him in a tight long-needed hug.

Sokka pulled away from the hug and looked at his family, he relised someone was missing.

The messenger said that some one wanted to see Sokka, these people are his family, why didnt they want to see Katara too?

Sokka pondered the thoughts through his mind over and over, but they didnt make any sense to him, why wasnt she here, she missed Gran Gran as much as he did, so why would she be left out?

"Dad, why wasn't Katara invited?" Sokka asked as his father sat on a red couch with dark gold lining. Gran Gran sat on a chair across from the couch. And Harkoda offered Sokka a seat beside him.

"Well, Sokka, I hear the fire lord is getting married very soon, and Katara is needed to help, and also I wanted to surprise her at the wedding. When we randomly show up." Harkoda shrugged acting like he had just made it all up on the spot. But he had spent weeks working this plan out.

Sokka stared at his father before shrugging it off.

Sokka began sipping his tea that Gran Gran passed to him. "So Sokka, with the wedding coming up, you must be thinking of marrying that young girl you spent so much time with since we arrived." Gran Gran asked giggling weakly.

Sokka spat all the liquid in his mouth out drenching the faces of his Grandmother and father. "...m-ma-maa-MARIGE?" Sokka threw his arms in the air, lunching the cup into a near by wall, smashing the glass. "im 17, its a bit young to be getting married dont you think?"

Harkoda laughed. "Sokka, Zuko is 17 as well remember?" Gran Gran laughed along with her son. Sokka blushed at his stupid explanation of what was holding him back from marrying Suki. He trully wanted to make her his officially. But he was too shy, worrying that she would say no.

"dad, I want to marry Suki, but what if she says no. I think I will talk to Zuko, and see how he felt about asking Mai. He seems happy and calm now that the two are engaged, so I think I will need some advice. Dad, is it okay if I stay for dinner, and then leave to find Zuko?" Sokka was smiling, he wanted to marry Suki, and he was going to confront his fear, and get rid of the nervousness. But, first he wanted to fill his stomach.

"Umm I think that would be fine Sokka, Mother, what are you cooking for dinner?" Harkoda and Sokka's stomach growed at the very moment Harkoda finished his question.

"SO NOW I HAVE TO COOK. THATS IT. I AM OUT OF HERE. IM GOING BACK TO MY HOME IN THE SOUTH POLE. I CANT BELIEVE YOU TO, MAKING A OLD LADY COOK." Gran Grans face boiled red in out rage.

"OH MY GOOD WE ARE SORRY. WE DIDNT MEAN THAT, WE WILL COOK, PLEASE DONT LEAVE." the two whining worriers pleaded.

"Ha ha, got you too. You thought I was going to leave." Gran Gran laughed at her joke as the boy's jaws dropped. "We have 5 servants, why dont we make the most of them, and get them to cook, ever thought of that?" Gran Gran smiled another weak smile.

* * *

The girls had spent all afternoon looking around shops for flowers and other things for the wedding. Toph had decided to ditch on the whole wedding thing, and just spend her after noon with Haru in the place she fell inlove with him. On top of the volcano rocks shadowing the sunlit royal town.

Mai still hadn't brought her dress, her mother didnt want Mai wearing any dark colours, so the dress shop Mai had found, was definitely not something to look into, it was surrounded in ugly dark reds and blacks.

Katara ran to the nearest cake shop she could see. It was a large building, with bright signs around the outside of the building. And a small flower bed to the right of the door way, small fire-lillies grew in the dark soil.

"Mai this place looks good, do you want to search for a cake here?" Suki asked looking at Mai.

Mai studdied the out side of the shop. Although Mai was such a gloomy girl, she wanted her wedding perfect. "hmm. Sure this place looks...ok?" Mai said walking into the shop.

The inside was painted a brilliant light red with darker red swills mixing through it. In a large U shape around the edges of the room was a glass cabinet with all different kinds of cakes inside.

Mai Started on the left side of the cakes, and made her way along, none of the cakes were what she wanted. They were all too dark, or too light, or the wrong colour, of the wrong shape, or just plane ugly. That was until she reached the final cake on the right row.

Mai read the name of the design before the price – not that price mattered to her. She was marrying the fire lord, the richest man in the world.

"_La fire lady de Mai" _Mai gasped at the name, it was almost if the cake was named after her, and made just for her.

The cake itself was a marvel. It was a four decker cake. Each layer was a lighter shade of white. Starting with darkest at the bottom and brightest at the top. Then there was little drops of red icing circling each layer of the cake, mixed in the top layer was light pink icing swilling through the white icing covering the cake below it.

Mai turned the name card over to read the flavours of the cake, and the icing.

The card read.  
Layer 1:_ chocolate with white chocolate icing.  
_Layer 2:_ vanilla with vanilla icing  
_Layer 3: _dark chocolate with white chocolate icing.  
_Layer 4: _sponge cake, with creamy chocolate centre and lemon icing. _

Mai had decided this would be her cake, she loved it, she really did, and she thought it would look perfect at the wedding.

She picked up the price card. _500 gold pieces_. Mai pulled out a sac full of gold coins. Each sac was full with 250 gold coins in each. She reached into her pocket and pulled out another sac.

"Miss?" Mai asked looking around the room for a shop assistant. "MISS" Mai called getting impatient. A elderly woman walked in though a wooden door behind the counter. "Miss, I would like to buy this cake, and have it sent to the fire nation royal palace." Mai said dropping the money onto the glass counter.

"Yes Miss Mai" The lady said writing her order down. "Terkin. We have a order. From Mai, the fire lords girlfriend."

A tall man walked into the room. Followed by two smaller men, Terkin walked in as well pulling a small cart behind him. "which one?" Tenzin asked pulling the cart towards the cake the old lady pointed to.

With the assistance of the three other men, they loaded the cake onto the cart and left the shop.  
"thanks" Suki said as the three girls left the shop.

"what now Mai?" Katara asked as the turned another corner towards the royal shopping district.

"well, I still need a dress?" Mai asked pulling out a sheet of paper from her pocket. "And we need to get you to dresses, and a dress for Toph, and we need flowers, and we need to order food at the palace kitchen for the wedding day and celebration party." Mai sighed, there was so much to do, before the wedding.

"Well how about you to girls go look for dress shops, and I will look for a flower shop?" Suki suggested smiling.

Mai nodded and smiled back, "thanks Suki that would be a lot of help."

"hey, its no problem, just make sure you find a dress that doesn't make me look fat?" Suki winked running down a street in the opposite direction.

Now it was only Katara and Mai. Looking for one thing, a dress shop.

"Well, Mai what kind of dress would you like?" Katara asked as they passed a brightly coloured shoe shop.

" I want it to be either white. Or red" Mai said thinking over her dress idea's.

They finally came to the royal dress shop, right at the end of a long path, was the largest shop in the entire royal shopping district.

"want to have a look in here?"

"sure." Mai agreed with a smile plastered on her face, she was marrying Zuko.

The two girls spent an hour looking at dress after dress, occasionally Mai would try one on, but they hadn't really found anything. That stood out. Mai began to walk out of the shop, when Katara grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner into a room in the back of the shop.

There, on a hanger stoop the perfect dress. It was white at the top which as it got closer to the bottom became pink. The area where the two colours mixed swilled. Pink -into-white. White -into- pink. The dress was beautiful. Mai felt the unbeliveably soft dress and almost cried in happiness, she had found the perfect dress. The shop owner walked into the room and saw Mai.

The man bowed. "beautiful isnt it?" the man asked walking up beside the dress. "i heard you were in the area, and that you needed a dress, so I got my best dress and put it in here, so no one else could buy it." The man said bowing again.

"it... its beautiful... how much is it?" Mai asked staring at the dress before her.

"well, if it fits you, its free." The man said removing the dress from the hook and passing it to Mai. "i will give you a minute to try it on." the man walked out and closed the door. A assistant walked into the room with a long mirror and placed it beside Katara, and left again.

Mai lowered her robes and stood in her undergarments. She pulled the dress up and Katara tightened it around her back. Katara stared in awe at how beautiful Mai looked in the dress.  
Mai stared at herself in the mirror before removing the dress and pulling her robes back on.

"Mister?" Mai called tightening the strap on her robe. Katara opened the door and the shop owner walked back in. "i will take it, but, I cant have it for free." Mai pulled out three sacks of money and placing them in the hands of the small man.

"but Mai, I dont want your money." the man asked confused to why she had paid him even after he said not to.

"neither do I." Mai said smiling. The man nodded and placed the bags in his pockets. "do you have any red dresses with white?" Mai asked remembering she needed dresses for Katara, Suki, and Toph.

"yes my lady, right this way." The man walked out of the room and the two girls followed.

The man stopped out side of a cupboard and opened it, he pulled out a red dress the had white flower designs at the bottom coming up the left side. Mai decided the dress was perfect.

"We will need three of these dresses. Can you get them made by tomorrow, and send them to the royal palace" Mai asked smiling again.

"Yes my lady, that will be fine. Would you like your dress now, or that sent with the others?" The man asked as Mai passed him two more bags of money.

"umm, send it with the others please. I dont want Zuko to see them until the wedding, and I dont know where to hide it yet. Thank you sir, but I must leave now, there is a lot I have to do, and I have to be home in a hour for dinner." Mai walked out and began to worry. They sent Suki off and hour ago. And hadnt heard from her since.

They searched the markets before finding what they were looking for. Suki. Standing out side a flower shop, buying red fire lilies, and lots of other red flowers.

They got the flowers sent to the palace and started walking home themselves. After along and tiring day. All that was left was to order the wedding food and set it all up.

* * *

Zuko and Aang had lazed around most of the day, Mai wanted to set up the ceromony, and her mother was setting up the party, so there wasnt much Zuko could do. All that was left for him was to buy his suit.

So he and Aang hadnt done much. They had talked a lot about the girls they love. Zuko had sugested that Aang should take her somewhere nice, he got a servant to show Aang all the nice places in the fire nation, and to tell him all the best places to get away from the real world for awhile.

But just now had Zuko relised how lazy he was being, he needed to buy a suit, and it was already past 5 pm.

Zuko's head hung over the side of his bed as he laid there. Aang was almost asleep in a chair across from Zuko.

"Aang. I need a suit for the wedding." Zuko said slowly sitting up.

"then go buy one?" Aang asked looking up from his dazed stare.

"come with me?" Zuko asked sitting up and pulling on his robes. "please?"

"okay." Aang jumped up and raced back down the hall to his room. He went into his room and changed his clothes. He wore his traditional fire nation clothes Zuko had given him.

Long dark maroon pants with gold lacing and a upper robe with more gold lacing.

"Lets go" Aang said picking up his bag and walking out of the palace onto the road out side. Zuko followed behind him and then led him towards the royal shopping district.

They reached the largest store in the area, a dress and suit shop. The two walked in and saw a small man standing behind a counter. "Fire Lord Zuko, a honor it is to have you in my store. I hear you are getting married. Is this true?" the man asked bowing.

"yes it is true, and I have come here to buy a suit for the wedding." Zuko said walking around looking in the men's area for suits.

He stopped where he stood in front of a magnificent piece of clothing. It was a large black upper robe with a white shirt. And black pants. The robe and pants were lined with pure white. The boots were also jet black with white lining and the sole of the shoe was too, pure white.

Zuko tried the suit on and found it fit perfectly. "how much is it?" Zuko asked removing the clothing and placing it on the front counter.

"Free for you Firelord."

Zuko pulled out a sack filled with 500 gold coins and gave it to the man. "wrap it and send it to the royal palace." Zuko said walking out of the shop followed by Aang.

* * *

sorry for the really long and boring chapter. But this chapter is needed. So it will be put in.

Next chapter will be the Maiko wedding.  
and if anyone hasnt noticed the place mai and zuko went shopping was the same.

Remember please review with a possible name for the new city in ghost coast.  
I am having trouble thinking of a name.

also, if you noticed i wrote gran gran was doing things weakly. what do you think is wrong with her.? is she sick? or dying? read to find out

Please review.  
-prince zuko 3


	9. maiko part two marrying the fire lord

Thanks for the few reviews, I would like a lot more though. Please suggest my story to anyone you think would like to read it, because I want to know more peoples opinions.

Anyway on with the authors note.  
So finally its here, the Maiko wedding.  
If your a Maiko hater, then I suggest skipping this chapter because it will be full of Maiko-y-goodness.

Please review and suggest to everyone. It will mean a lot to me.

**chapter 9  
the maiko wedding part two of three.  
Marrying the Fire Lord.**

Sokka left his fathers temporary fire nation home shortly after dinner, he hadn't planned on staying so late, but he had missed his family dearly.

Sokka walked along the dark streets of the royal fire nation city capital. The streets were mostly empty except for the occasional fire nation citizen or palace city guard, but that was about it in the lines of people. The dark sky was lightened by a beautiful moon, slightly lighting the features of the town.

Sokka had only been in the town a few times, and it had been over a month since he was last here, and unfortunately... he didn't remember how to get home. He remembered the words Zuko had told him earlier that day before he left. But only some of them.

_Blah blah blah... when you reach a turn look up at the biggest building, the palace, and walk towards it. _Zuko had told him to follow something, but Sokka being Sokka he hadnt listened. So he decided to go with what he knew.

1- the palace is in the middle of the city.  
2- the palace is REALLY big.  
3- Zuko lives in the palace.

Sokka slapped his head leaving a red mark. He was such a careless person, if he had of paid attention, he would be back in his room by now.

He looked around. To his left, was a small shop that seemed to be open. Sokka ran to the door and pulled it open.

There standing behind a small stand, was...

Jet.

Sokka gasped as he looked at the man he once thought was dead.

"Jet, how did you survive?" Sokka asked slowly walking closer to Jet at the stall. Sokka crept closer as Jet spoke.

"well, Smellerbee and Long shot took me to a herbalist in the mountains somewhere, and she made me suck on some frogs." Jet said spitting at the memory.

Sokka frowned. "Aang made me and Katara suck on frogs when we got sick too." He said annoyed.

"oh about them, are they in the city too?" Jet asked excited. He had missed his friends. And they would be pretty excited to see him after they thought he was dead.

"yeh they are staying with the fire lord in the palace, actually im on my way back there now, would you like to come?" Sokka asked losing the annoyed tone, as it was replaced with excitement.

"Yeh, sure" Jet said removing the apron from his neck and placing it on the table. "Just let me close up."

Jet walked to the front of the room and turned the _open_ sign to _closed. _ The two walked out and continued down the road to another turn.

"Umm Jet, I kinda dont know how to get there..." Sokka said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sokka man, I have been living here for a while, I think I know my way around by now. Just follow me." Jet said perking his chest out trying to seem tougher then he really is.

"Will do" Sokka said as he followed closely behind.

They soon reached the palace and the guard let Sokka through along with Jet.

They walked into the dinning hall and saw the Gaang eating joyfully at the table. "hey everyone" Sokka said walking in and taking a seat next to Suki. "oh, and Jets here." Sokka said in his sarcastic tone.

As if on cue Jet strolled into the room. Bowing before the fire lord. "Hey, everyone." Jet said smiling. And then it hit him. Zuko is the fire lord, the same Zuko that he tried to make fire bend in Be sing se. wound Zuko still hate him, and have him killed. Or would he forgive him.

"Zuko?" Jet asked nervously. "Zuko im sorry for what happened in Be sing se. The fire nation killed my family, I just didnt want to live in a area around fire benders. Please forgive me Firelord Zuko."

Jet bowed again as Zuko stood from his seat. "Jet I understand, your forgiven." Zuko said walking up to his once friend, and once enemy. Zuko placed his hand on Jet's shoulder. "I would of done the same in your position."

Jet walked over to the table and took a seat.

The rest of the night went along smoothly, everyone spent some good time talking to Jet, filling him in on everything that had happened in the time they thought he passed.

It wasnt until late that night that Zuko decided it would be a good time to steel Aang and Toph to build the ceremony stage and earth bend everything else that was needed.

The three walked out to the garden. Zuko got Aang to earthbend a long but low platform out of the ground, and to make is as smooth as possible. Aang then earth bent stairs and a podium for the priest to speak. Zuko lit the lanterns around in the trees for more light.

Toph earth bent a large seating arrangement, she lowered the ground around the seats, and made stairs leading to them. She then earth bent walls around the area, then bent some parts back to make shelves in the walls. She made a door space for where everyone could walk in, and she earth bent a roof over the top. Servants walked into the new room carrying paintings of Mai and Zuko, and spread them out over the shelves formed by Toph.

Aang finished the stage by adding red fire nation banners around the edges and and bending a simple pattern into the stage.

"thanks guys, it looks great." Zuko said admiring the room. Aang bent a current of air, extinguishing the lanterns around the tree that was inside the bent room. "Im gonna go find Mai for a bit, you guys can go anywhere you want now."

Zuko walked off into the palace and through the large door. The guards closed the door behind Zuko and then returned to their place.

Aang decided he would go find Katara. Aang air bent himself up onto the roof and landed just out side Katara's bedroom window.

Aang's happiness suddenly turned to rage...

5 minutes before – in Katara's room.  
-  
Katara opened the door to her room and pulled her tired body through. She slumped down on her bed and looked around her new temporary room. Like most of the royal palace bedrooms, it was huge. On the left of the room was a door leading to Katara's own personal bathroom. The room was pure white with the royal fire nation banner on random parts of the wall.

Katara's bed was huge. Big enough for 3 people at least, the red canopy over the bed covered the entire bed with extra material covering the floor around it. The red material had gold flower pattens around it. Katara pulled the canopy closed hiding her self from the rest of the room. She crawled towards her pillows as sleep slowly became her number one priority. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted away...

_knock knock_

The sudden knock at the door made Katara jump. She climbed out of her bed yawning and crept to the door. She pulled it open to see Jet standing there holding a bunch of red roses.

"hi?" Katara mumbled noticing the flowers in Jets hand. "whats with the flowers?"

"they are for you" Jet said passing the girl the flowers he had picked personally. "may I come in?"

"um, ok" Katara said closing the door behind Jet as he walked into the room and sat down on a chair in the middle of the room. Katara dumped the flowers on her bed side table and sat on the edge of her bed again.

"what can I do for you?" She asked yawning again.

"well, I wanted to ask you something, but I need to talk to you about it first." Jet said slightly blushing.

"Go on?" Katara said getting impatient.

"when we first met. I know you liked me."

"Jet it was nothing more then a stupid crush. Thats all it will ever be."

"but Katara. You know I have changed, im not that evil kid I was anymore. You saw how I changed in Be sing se. And I know you liked me then too." Jet said becoming his cocky self

"JET I NEVER LIKED YOU IN BE SING SE" Katara was out raged.

"Katara, you cant hide it, I know you like me. You cried in Be sing se when you thought I was dead."

"Jet I think you should leave." Katara got up and walked towards the door.

"hm, if thats what you think." Jet got up and walked over to the door, as he was walking past he kissed Katara quickly on the cheek.

Jet smiled and looked at a fuming Katara.

Katara unlatched her water skin and bent the water into her hand. She prepared to strike Jet with the water, but lost her chance.

A large fire ball flew into the room easily missing Katara and hitting Jet head on. Jet's body slammed into the wall in the hallway out side Katara's room. Aang jumped onto the windowsill and sent another wave of fire at Jet, this time a lot smaller.

Jet scrambled out of the way and began running down the hall. Sokka was coming out of his room as Jet ran his heart out down the hall smacking into Sokka sending them both tumbling to the floor. Aang came around the corner, sending a gush of air at Jet sending him flying into another wall.

"Aang what are you doing?" Sokka asked wondering why his best friend was fighting with Jet.

"Yeh Aang whats it to you?" Jet asked stumbling to his feat weekly.

"Katara...is...my... GIRLFRIEND" Aang sent the biggest wave of fire yet directed at Jet's head.

Zuko along with two palace guards came to see what the disturbance was.

"Aang what are you doing?" Zuko asked as Aang shot another ball of fire at Jet.

Jet just managed to dodge it, he ran to a window and jumped out onto the first floor roof. Aang Jumped onto the roof kicking a large wave of fire in Jets direction. The fire smacked Jet in the back sending him flying off the roof and onto the front pavement.

-  
Jet landed in the place of Zuko and Azula's Agni ki battle in the end of book 3 fire.

Aang jumped off the burning roof and onto the earth floor. Zuko followed closely behind.

"Aang please tell me what happened." Zuko begged standing behind Aang.

"He kissed Katara on the cheek." Aang's eyes and tattoos began to glow. But couldn't stay in the Avatar state, he was too drawn to the earth that his spirit couldnt reach the power it needed to grant him access to the all powerful avatar state

"HE WHAT?" Zuko sent a large blast of fire at Jet. The blast was too large for Jet to dodge and it smacked him hardly full faced.

Jet's body slid painfully across the pavement as he smacked into a red pillar. Zuko walked over to Jet and grabbed onto his ripped and ragged clothing. Zuko smacked Jet into the Pillar and held him above his head.

"Jet for interfering with the Avatar, you are banished from the fire nation and all fire nation colonies" Zuko dropped Jet and he fell to his knees.

"Honestly Zuko I didnt know she was with Aang, please you have to believe me."

Zuko turned to face Jet.

Zuko closed his eyes and sent a small blast of fire directed at Jet's left leg. The fire burnt through the clothes and left a burning mark on Jet's leg. "Dont argue with the Fire Lord"

five palace guards came and grabbed Jet. "What are your orders sir?" The commander asked as his men picked the tearful Jet up.

"Take him to Rick-shu prison for this weekend. Make sure he doesnt leave his cell until after my wedding tomorrow. Then put him on a boat with all his belongings, and ship him off. Dont let Jet ever return." Zuko turned and walked back to Aang who was still at bursting point.

"Zuko, why did you step in, I wanted to take him." Aang said in a calm but infuriated tone. "I wanted to burn his body..."

Zuko sighed he knew Aang didnt really want to kill Jet. "How about we go find everyone else. GUARDS! Put the fire out on my roof."

Aang bent the water out of the air and splashed it over the roof. "I got it..."

"Wow you've gotten good at that haven't you?"

"I try." Aang said smiling his trade mark goofy grin.

The two walked back to the hall way were the other teenagers stood dumb folded about what had just happened. Everyone except Katara that is.

"Aang did you just almost kill Jet?" Toph asked smiling. "That was some intense fire bending. I could feel the vibrations from the heat. Aang your blasts were smaller, but hotter, and caused more energy then Zuko's much larger blast."

"What can I say, I had a good master." Aang said punching Zuko playfully.

"The best" Zuko said hitting Aang back.

Mai came around the corner in her night gown.

"Zuko, get your ass back to bed, we are getting married tomorrow and I dont want to be sleeping my last night of being a non married person alone." Mai giggled as Zuko ran down the hall past his friends and into his room with Mai.

"We all should probably hit the hay too. Night everyone." Suki said as she and Sokka walked back into their shared room.

Toph walked back into her room and Haru went into the room across from her. Aang walked to his room across from Katara's.

"Goodnight Aang." Katara said kissing Aang deeply.

"Goodnight Katara"

-  
**A/N**  
im sorry I made a mistake and I know.  
In one of the chapters I said it would be 4 days until the wedding. And now im making it tomorrow.  
Which I think only 2 days has past.

But anyway the wedding is tomorrow just pretend it has been 4 days ;)  
enjoy the wedding.  
Back to the story.

Zuko woke up early the next morning. First it seemed like just another morning but then her relised. Today he would be marrying the girl of his dreams. Mai.

The girl rolled over in the blanket catching Zuko's attention, She looked so beautiful, and shes all his.

Zuko smiled and climbed out of bed. He pulled on his upper robe and walked to the delivery room. He opened the door and looked at the list of delivered packages and who they are for.

He skimmed down the list until he found his name and the details of where his package was located. 

_Firelord Zuko: Block A. Shelf 23_

Zuko went to the shelves in block A and found row 23. and sure enough he found his parcel. He picked it up and walked out of the room. He walked to the room where he had hidden Aang and Sokka's suits.

He picked up the boxes holding the suits, and carried them to Aang's room. He walked back into Sokka's room and woke the sleeping water tribe prince up.

Sokka jumped up defensively as Zuko tapped on his shoulder. Suki was sleeping peacefully against his chest and was woken by the sudden movement. She groaned in annoyance as she rolled back over and went to sleep.

"psstt... Sokka... come with me, we need to get ready for the wedding." Zuko grabbed Sokka's arm and dragged him back to Aang's room. Zuko woke Aang and threw the black upper robe at the half asleep monk.

Aang pulled on the white sleeveless undershirt. He then pulled on the upper robe. And the Jet back pants. Sokka did the same but much slower as he was still mostly asleep.

"Zuko, have you got that suit you brought?" Aang asked not noticing the paper wrapped parcel in Zuko's arms.

"No crap" Zuko smiled and unwrapped the packaging to revel his marvelous suit.

Mai awoke to find her soon to be husband not by her side. She shivered with excitement with the day ahead of her. She got dressed and walked over to the window. She looked at the boxed room.

_I thought Zuko wanted a under the sun, out side wedding. Not something In a small stuffy room. _

Knock knock.

"come in" Mai called turning around to see Katara and Suki almost break the wall down. "Hey guys, Im getting married today. TO ZUKO" Mai smiled but blushed deeply as she thought about being Zuko's forever.

"Congratulations Mai" the two girls called hugging Mai individually. Two servants came into the room holding Mai's dress and Katara and Suki's dresses.

"Lady Mai, where would you like these?" The servant holding Mai's dress asked bowing.

"Just on the bed please." Mai said smiling.

The girls spent over an hour trying to perfect Mai's make up and hair before they started on the dress. 

"You girls get your make up and hair done, im gonna get my dress on and if I need help I will ask you two." Mai said removing her robes as she stood there in her undergarments.

Katara and Suki got busily to work on their Hair and Make up, making sure they looked beautiful as well. They pulled on their dresses and then walked over to Mai to help her tighten the straps on her dress.

The wedding was expected to start in a little over an hour, and the girls hadn't eaten anything all morning. "Servants we would like some rice." Mai called pulling her normal dark robe over her dress.

Katara and Suki did the same as servants brought in three bowls of rice and mixed fruit. "Any thing else my lady?" The head servant asked bowing.

"no that will be all." Mai said sitting down at the table and starting to eat.

The boys did everything they could before the wedding. Zuko brought a 300 gold coin bunch of blue roses that barely fitted in his arms.

The three boys walked out to the wedding room, as guests started to arrive. They took their seats in the earth bent room. Harkoda and Gran Gran hid in the front row so that Katara wouldnt see them until she was up the front.

Haru and Toph took their seats in the front row. Along with other members of each tribe.

Iroh walked next to Zuko as he would be the one speaking as the priest today. Iroh hugged Zuko. "Zuko, I am so proud of you, and if your father hadnt become an idiot he would be too." Iroh took his place behind the podium.

Soon the room was full and the butterflies filled Zuko's stomach. He wasnt nervous of marrying Mai. He was worried that he would kiss her too patiently during the ceremony which would be rather embarrassing.

Zuko braced him self as the music began. Suki walked slowly to the music down the line first, when Suki got to about half way, Katara did the same, walking slowly to the beat of the music.  
The two girls walked up onto the stage and took their places standing at the front. They looked at the door way waiting for Mai to come in.

The music got louder and everyone began to cheer as Mai took her first steps into the room.

_She is so beautiful, and by the end of this, she will be all mine. _Zuko thought as Mai reached his side. The two marrying couple linked arms and hugged.

"Let us begin" Iroh said to catch the attention of the whole room. Zuko lent over and whispered something into Aang's ear. Aang nodded and earth bent the roof off. Then he re-bent the walls into the ground leaving only the shelves covered in the paintings of both Mai, and Zuko.

The crowed admired the scenery for a few moments but were drawn back to the wedding as Iroh spoke again.

"today we are here to congratulate the marriage of Firelord Zuko, and Fire Lady-to be- Mai." The crowed cheered again. Iroh motioned for quiet and the crowd did as they were asked, they all sat back down in silence.

Katara looked around the room at the amazing amount of people that had turned up from the other nations as well as the fire nation. Katara gasped as she reached the front row. There sitting in the last chair on the right. Sat Gran Gran and her Father. She smiled and they returned it, Katara had to fight the need, to not jump off the stage and run to them.

Then Katara relised she hadnt been listening and they were nearing the end of the ceremony. "Zuko do you take Mai to be your Fire Lady, and Wife until death?"

"I do"

"Mai do you accept Zuko as your Fire Lord and to be your husband from life to death?"

"I do"

"you may kiss the bride"

Zuko pulled Mai close to his side, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her deeply, but managing to keep it to a public kiss. The kiss was long and heart felt and everyone cheered loudly. Mai's heart stuttered as the kiss broke. They both blushed a dark red, "I love you Mai" Zuko said under the cheers of the crowd.

"I love you too Zuko" Mai said as they kissed again.

The kiss caused the applause of more of the crowd. They broke the kiss and walked had in hand into the palace wedding night dinning room. The room was only ever to be used on the night the fire lord got married, Ozie and Ursa were the last to be in the room.

"The room is beautiful" Was heard from the crowed as no one had ever been in since the wedding all those years ago.

The room was massive, with chairs and tables everywhere for the guests. At the front was a long table facing the opposite direction of the guest tables. Zuko and Mai sat in the middle of the long table at the front as the guests found their names at seats of the tables.

The rest of the Gaang went to the table at the front with Zuko and Mai, sitting down ready to eat their mouthwatering lunch prepared by the palace royal chefs.

Katara and Mai had ordered the food Mai wanted served.

Water tribes.  
_Fried sea prunes  
turtle seal meat with rice.  
_Earth kingdoms.  
_Horse-ostrich meat with rice and greens  
Pig-sheep with rice  
_Fire nation.  
_Spicy rice with turtle duck meat and greens.  
Fire flake rice (really spicy rice)  
_For Aang.  
_Boiled rice with greens and other healthy food._

Everyone ate the food with pleasure at the fantastic taste. Zuko got the Spicy rice with turtle duck. Mai got the same, Katara and Sokka got the Fried sea prunes, Toph got pig sheep with rice, and Haru got the horse-ostrich meat and rice. Aang got the For Aang meal. Boiled rice with greens.

Everyone enjoyed their food and after managed to find the dance floor, dancing to the music played by Iroh's own personal band he had on Zuko's ship. The night went on Greatly as everyone began to return home for the night, Zuko and Mai left to go to their room to spend the rest of their wedding night 'alone' together.

-  
sorry for the kinda rushed wedding, I will remove the chapter write the wedding better and upload it again if people want, but only if I get a few people to say they want that.

Any way hope you all enjoyed the wedding chapter, and next will be part 3 of the wedding with a lemon scene to go with it, enjoy.

Please review  
-Prince Zuko3


	10. maiko part three a kiss to end the night

Hey everyone who is still reading. Im sorry for the long break. I have been suffering from major writers block. And thats the reason for the short chapter as well. Im still not recovered from writers block, but I dont think it will be – what was it 2 weeks ? 3 weeks, maybe even 4 weeks ? - until the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews, please keep suggesting my story. It will be greatly appreciated.

So, its finally here, the final part of Mai and Zuko's wedding, are you excited to find out what happens? Well its pretty obvious mostly.

If you have forgotten about what happened with Jet – he kissed katara's cheek and Aang lost it, and Zuko almost killed him and banished him. He was sent to prison until after zuko's wedding

Read – enjoy – review.

**Chapter 10  
maiko wedding part three of three. A kiss to end the night.**

* * *

Zuko lead Mai into their bedroom and closed the door lightly behind them. He turned to see Mai walking towards the closet taking off her Red and white wedding dress. She laid it down onto a nearby chair then turned and faced her husband, anticipation clear in her eyes. Zuko smirked as he made his way over to his expectant wife. Mai's hands lined the seams of his robes as she untied the knots and let them fall to the ground. Zuko kept eye contact with her as her serious face grew into a fierce smile. Her fingers traced the lines in his back which made Zuko grip her waist bringing her closer to him. They both breathed out in unison,  
"What are you waiting for?" Mai asked her faces inches from his.  
"I'm waiting for permission," Zuko's voice was strained.  
"We're married, do you have to ask?" Mai was puzzled.  
"Yes, I'm not a monster," Zuko's lips playfully brushed hers.  
"Then permission granted," Mai's lips crushed his.  
Zuko's body was alive and so was Mai's. he backed her up against the door of the closet causing them both to breathe for just a second.  
"This is not the right location," Zuko said between kisses.  
He turned her around quickly before she had time to answer and they began walking towards the bed. Mai fell as soon as her legs hit the sides but she stopped Zuko before he got on top of her. She stood back up and undid the folds in her dress letting it fall leaving her only in her wrappings. Zuko hastily followed suit as Mai began crawling backwards on the bed. A second later he was hovering over her memorizing her perfect face. Mai's pointer finger's traced up his sides causing him to crush her under his weight. His lips met hers once again as they kissed passionately enjoying the feeling of each bodies. Sweat began forming on Zuko's forehead but he wiped it clean before it could fall on her.  
"Sweating already Zuko, we haven't even gotten started yet," Mai teased inching her lover's underwear lower and lower down his body.  
Zuko smiled as he hastily unhooked her breast wrappings and underwear. She lay before him, every bit the angel he ever wanted in a wife, but his lust was too powerful to let him linger on chaste thoughts. Mai gripped his muscular arms in anticipation for his entrance and she gasped in pleasure when he consummated their marriage. Zuko's hands traced up Mai's arms and gently released them from their deadly grip. He wound them up above her head as he kept moving inside of her. Mai couldn't contain her moans of pleasure and Zuko had to silence her more kisses as his body filled in the space between them. Soft grunts escaped his mouth when released his lips from hers. Mai was almost helpless beneath him as her legs hooked around his waist holding him inside of her. Zuko's hand released hers and made their way down to her delicate breasts. He pleased her nipples with kisses and light sucking which caused Mai to reach her climax as her nails dug into his head. Zuko could feel her body heating up as well as his own when he released inside her. They held still for a moment until he finished when his body fell onto hers.  
"Oh Mai," he said a little out of breath.  
Mai giggled to herself at his reaction and he lifted his head, "I love you Mai."  
"I love you Zuko."  
He kissed her once more lightly enjoying the taste of her then he slid himself out and pulled the covers over their naked bodies. Mai giggled as Zuko lightly licked her ear lobe. "Mai you all I could ever want in a wife" Zuko kissed Mai deeply.

"your the perfect husband" Mai kissed in a short line along Zuko's cheek.

Mai got comfortable in a crease in Zuko's neck as he held his prized jewel in his arms. Together the newly married couple fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

the party didnt continue for much longer after the two most important people in the fire nation left, the bride and groom.

Aang and katara spent most of the night talking with Harkoda and Gran Gran about their most resent adventures. Gran Gran was surprised to know all about the things her young grandchildren had accomplished in their time apart, they were hero's and by the sounds of it, they were the the greatest hero's along with the Avatar of course.

Katara had hugged her family a lot during the night, and it was obvious that she had missed them. Aang felt a little awkward as Katara brought up the fact of their relationship. Harkoda had taken it well, he was happy for the young couple. But. Gran Gran seemed to be rather surprised. When she thought about it, Aang had become quite the man. He stood a little over an inch taller then Katara. And over the course for a year, he had become muscular. Although Gran Gran had never seen Aang shirt less. She knew he was under fed, but now it was far different, the muscles in his arms had matured and were looking rather large, huge for someone so young, someone only 13 years of age.

Gran Gran studied Aang for awhile, Katara smiled when she realised her grandmother was accepting her boyfriend.

"So dad, your okay with me and Aang?" Katara asked as her cheeks filled with blood, she blushed furiously as she looked across to see her father smiling.

"Katara, Aang is the avatar, of course I give you my blessing." Harkoda smiled and Gran Gran nodded in approval.

Both Katara and Aang smiled as they stole glances at each other. Aang rached half way with his hand and Katara happily took his in her own. Aang looked around the room, the hall was slowly losing guests as they returned to their homes, retiring for the night.

Aang yawned. "Hey guys, im gonna turn in." Aang said kissing Katara's cheek. They both blushed as the two adults smiled in adoration. "Night Katara, I love you." Katara's blush grew pinker.

"Night Aang. I love you too." Katara called as Aang walked out onto the balcony and flew off towards his room on his glider.

Katara sighed, she seemed a lot emptier with out Aang by her side. Harkoda spoke but the words never made it into Katara's mind. All she could think about was Aang. Less then a minute ago, she was holding his hand, now hes gone and she wont see him until tomorrow.

"Katara... KATARA... JESUS KATARA ANSWER ME" Sokka screamed at his sister, as the words entered her brain. "Katara did you hear dad?" Katara glanced at her brother then towards her father.

"Huh?... Oh sorry, what did you say dad?" Katara asked taking one last look over at the location Aang had last been standing.

"I'm going back to my house now. I think its time for you to head to be as well." Harkoda yawned and walked away. "Goodnight Katara." He called as Gran Gran waved walking with him.

Katara sighed and bid fair well to the rest of her friends still at the party.

* * *

Aang landed on his windowsill, he looked around his room, and unquestionably, he instantly noticed it was different to when he was last there. He looked around the room. Stabbed into the wall by a arrow was a note.

_Aang. You think because your the Avatar you get special treatment. You are nothing to me, and you will soon face the true power of a fire bender, and you too, will fall to the firenation's original state of power. As the true ruler of the world._

Aang sighed and tore the note up. He had seen someone not long ago carrying a bow and arrow. And he knew just where to go to find them. Aang picked up his glider and flew out his window.

Katara crawled into bed exhausted, it had been along day. She laid down, thinking about Aang. She had no chance of sleeping with out seeing his face again.

Katara got up and walked over to Aang's room. She Knocked on the door and after no answer she decided to just walk in. She opened the door to find Aang not in his room. She looked around. She too noticed the room was different but she couldnt work out how. _Maybe Aang's redecorating?..._

she slumped down on the bed, she had decided to wait for Aang to come back, even if it wasn't until late night.

Little did she know, Aang wasnt going to return that night.

* * *

The cell was dark, that and cold. He hadnt been in a much colder place. The only time he had been colder was when she froze him to the tree the first time they met.

The only noise he had heard for the past few days was the constant drip of a leaking pipe in the far corner of the cell, and the occasional opening of the small dog style door at the bottom of the larger metal door that kept him in locked in the cell that was draining the life out of him.

The two small meals a day dont even fill his stomach enough to give him the energy to stand, let alone make an escape.

He hadn't heard a human voice since the night he spent in the Rick-Shu mental prison infirmary, when the stupid doctors did what they could to heal the burn on his upper left leg, but they had caused more pain then they had helped. Maybe that was why he couldnt break free.

"PRISONER" the first voice he had heard since that painful night rang in his ears. "Prisoner you have a guest." The male voice grew louder as the door swung open.  
The light shown through temporary blinding him. He covered his eyes with his arm in an attempt to shield himself from the blinding light seeping into the room.

"JET" A small female voice was heard next. "Jet what happened?"

Jet recognised the voice, but couldnt remember who it belonged to. "The fire lord attacked me" Jet's voice cracked due to lack of use. "And s-s-s-sent me here"

"oh Jet, why did you do it?"

"Because I loved her" tears ran down Jet's face, he had wanted to kiss Katara since the day he met her, but when he finnaly did, he ended up being sent to a mental asylum. But maybe it was for the best.

"Jet, please tell me what was going through your mind, when you kissed the Avatar's girlfriend."

Jet moved his hand from his eyes and looked up at the female face, in which he knew instantly as Smellerbee.

"Well..."

* * *

well finnaly im REALLY sorry for the wait, and I feel like a jerk for making you all wait so long.

If any of you have some ideas about what could happen with the Zuko and Jet confrontation please let me know in a review it will help a lot to finish the next chapter with my writers block.

For the fans who are still reading, thanks heaps for sticking to my story :)


	11. Ghost Coast

I have english assignments coming up really soon. And the main test is to write a story. We have 6 weeks to produce the best possible story.

And I was thinking about what im going to make my story.  
And then I remembered Lyralocke's story – Parlor tricks.  
So for my assignment im going to write a story a lot like that. But not completely. It wont be avatar. But it will be similar. I will try and get a copy onto here. And who ever wants to read it can. But that wont be for a while.

Any way. I decided since I suffered from writers block not long ago. I would give you this chapter as soon as I could so I dont have to make you wait. Its sort of a sorry present .

Enjoy. R&R PLEASE :)

**chapter 11  
Enemy of Ghost Coast.  
**

* * *

  
Tyro's army had spent the last three days marching from their home all the way to Ghost Coast at the western edge of the Earth Kingdom. The hundred or so troops led the small group of villagers over mountain after mountain and across river after river. The entire city was being moved. Small carts pulled by Villagers carried things from clothing to food, there was even a medical cart.

The larger carts pulled by ostrich-horses carried the much heavier items such as peoples furniture and other house hold items.

As they drew closer to the tip of the earth kingdom the weather began changing. The further they went. The colder it got, after four days of straight walking they had only three miles to their proposed meeting place with the other troops from Omashu and Be Sing Se when a thick cold fog surrounded the men.

The Fog drew closer to the soldiers on the edges of their new box formation. The earth benders bent a line of rock into the air in an attempt to block off the freezing mist. As the fog touched the earth it instantly froze and dropped to the ground.

Children screamed as the air around them began getting thinner and thinner.

Wi long, a old earthbending soldier spotted figures bending the mist around them to make a path. "BENDERS" Wi long called as the mist reached out and pulled him in. Freezing his body instantly.

The mist stopped creeping forward as half a dozen men wearing Black robes with purple lining and a dark grey eagle emblem on the back resealed the opening in the mist they had created.

Tyro's men backed away as much as possible from the six men.

"Who are you" roared A tall and extremely muscular man wearing a hood that caused a shadow to fall over his face making it impossible to see. "Why are you here."

"We are just passing through this area to reach Ghost Coast. We plan on building a town there, and making a port for boats from all over the world to come and re-stock. And be re-paired. We will also be making a war yard. Where we can fight off the rebels that are attacking parts of the world." Tyro answered stepping towards the man who had spoken.

"so you plan to do good to this world?" The hooded man asked revealing no emotion in his tone.

Tyro was confused but tried not to show it. "Yes, we want to help everyone."

"THEN YOU MUST DIE" The hooded man stated shooting a ball of fire at Tyro's head.

Tyro bent up a small earth wall and the fire sizzled out upon contact with the earth. Two of the mysterious men shot more balls of fire in random directions at Tyro. Tyro's men responded shooting earth rocks at the cloaked men.

The battle inside the mist lasted no longer then fifteen minutes until Tyro's forces no longer stood a chance. The mist cleared revealing a large army of men surrounding them. Along side the army, stood the frozen Wi long, dead where he stood.

The children screamed and in an attempt to hide behind there parents four massive eagles with saddle's on their backs carrying more cloaked men, swept down and picked up as much children as they could before flying off in the direction of Ghost Coast.

The mothers and fathers cried after the children as they vanished behind another range of mountains.

The army attacked Tyro's men with blasts of earth and fire. Tyro's army responded attacking back. After a long battle most of the enemy had fallen or retreated giving Tyro and his friends -well those who were still alive- time to rest. They had only just survived and soon they would be in the fight of their lives, trying to free the children from the evil that stole them.

* * *

Zuko steeped off his royal boat and onto the weak wooden docks just off the coast of Wy Lee Ong city. Servants and royal guards were next off the boat. Followed by Mai.

The group walked through the town towards the Prison that stood in the centre of town. The Rick-shu mental prison.

Mai gulped, being near this place reminded her of the days she spent at the boiling rock, stuck in the cell with Ty-Lee. Then Ty-Lee was taken away and she was left in there alone. It was probably the crazy Azula's paranoia of being killed. That caused her to move Ty-lee here. To the Rick-Shu prison where the Kyoshi worriers stayed as well. Memories Mai never wanted to think about again.

"Everyone I hope its okay, but I would like to go in alone now. Sorry Mai, I would let you come but as I remember this place isn't exactly home sweet home to you." Zuko said as he stepped in front of his group facing only Mai.

"Thank you Zuko." Mai said kissing his cheek. "we will meet you back on the dock's in an hour. I love you"

"I love you too" Zuko said pulling Mai into his arms in a forcefull yet loving embrace. He kissed her deeply. Mai's cheeks flushed a dark cherry colour as she attempted to deepen the kiss. Zuko pulled his lips away from hers in attempt for air. Mai giggled as Zuko left a trail of kisses along her cheek and down her neck.

Some of the guards chuckled and turned away to give the fire lord and his lady some time alone. Zuko kissed Mai deeply in another deep passionate kiss. "Your my world Mai. I love you so much" Zuko said against Mai's lips.

His breath tickled her lips and she breathed in his scent. "Zuko I could wish for a better husband" She stated kissing him again. This time much less forcefully.

"Sir, you better get going." A high ranked guard interrupted.

"if I was anything like my father, or Azula. You would be dead. I guess the next time you see the Avatar you should thank him for beating my dad, and thank Lady Katara for beating Azula." Zuko chuckled and Mai joined in.

"My apologies sir. I ment no disrespect." The man stated bowing.

"No problem" Zuko smiled as he turned and walked through the main gate of the prison court yard.

Zuko walked through the door and stood in a long corridor made of metal. He walked along until he found the cell holding the reason he had to travel here in the first place. Jet.

"Fire lord Zuko" The guard bowed as Zuko entered the room.

Jets head snapped up as he heard of the arrival of his enemy. Zuko gave Jet a cold stare. "What a pleasure, to be in the same room as the firelord himself." Jet said sarcastically hoping to anger the firelord.

"Shut up Jet. You kissed the Avatar's girlfriend, and after what the two of them have been through they shouldnt get any interruptions with that."

"Zuko I didnt know they were together"

"Jet, just shut up"

Jet slammed his fist against the cell floor as a lightning bolt of pain shot up his spine into his back. Jet let out a yelp and the guard looked in his direction. Jet let out another round of yelps and gripped onto his leg.

Zuko chuckled. "Looks painful?"

Jet scowled. "You did it too me"

"What ever. Now as I said a few days ago, your banished from the fire nation, every major city in the world will be notified about you, and have the choice to let you go there or not, you can never return and if you do, you will be brought to me. Punished by death. Do you understand?" Zuko asked.

"Yeh k." Jet said gripping onto his leg as tears escaped his eyes.

"Guard get him out of his cell." Zuko called back to the guard.

A few minutes later a dozen guards escorted Zuko and Jet to the docks. They pushed Jet onto the rickety wooden boat filled with Jet's valuables including his swords. Jet landed unconscious on the deck of the boat and a guard firebent the anchor off, making it impossible to stop unless he reaches land.

Jets boat sailed aimlessly out to see. With a weak and unconscious jet aboard.

* * *

Aang walked aimlessly around the palace city streets searching for the man he had seen. It had been hours since he had left his room and it was well past midnight. And around an hour from first light.

"So much for a early night" Aang said to him self as he turned down another road. He stopped at the corner of the street and looked ahead. There he stood the man Aang was looking for.

"So you found me Avatar?" The man asked in a cocky yet serious tone. "My name is Zee. And im a highly ranked member of the resistance you fought back at that camp. My brother Lu-ee the man who led that group isnt happy about you taking his bending away. And he has asked for me to kill you for him. And I would be glad too." Zee leapt forward and with a twist of his wrist sent a fire ball at Aang.

Aang sighed and air bent the fire into nothingness. He then earthbent a rock at Zee followed by multiple whips of fire. Zee dodged flexibly towards cover of a near by home. Two men stepped out of the shadows and fire bent small whips of fire at Aang. Aang air bent the flames away and then with a current of air sent the two men flying down the dirt road.

The men landed in a heap of smoke and struggled back to their feet. Coughing.

"So young Avatar, your stronger then Zee said, they were elites. Oh well, the best things in life are unseen." Zee stated as a rocky mist surrounded the area. Zee took off running down the free way in the direction of the fallen soldiers.

The mist cleared and out stepped a dozen Di Lee agents. Simentaniously they all shot waves of rock at Aang. Who effortlessly shot them away with his own earthbending. He then circled himself in a ball of fire and expanded it quickly smacking all the agents, sending them backwards and knocking them out. Aang ran in the direction Zee left in.

Aang spotted Zee dashing into a seemingly abandoned. Another fire bender stepped out of the house and shot a large wave of fire at Aang.

Aang side stepped the wave and bent the earth under the man making it crumble forcing him to fall into the earth in a little prison. Leaving only his head out of the earth. Aang sent a ball of fire at the door destroying it upon impact. The only thing in the room was a passage way leading into the earth.

Blindly thinking Aang stepped down the path. Not thinking of what was about to come of the young Avatar's soon to be ended life.

* * *

oo. Yet another clif hanger. I dont think I have ended a chapter with out one. Sorry people. I all ready have some ideas about what will happen with Aang. And yes I did say

- The young Avatars SOON TO BE ENDED LIFE -

so does that mean he will die ?  
Well read to find out.  
And Jasminedragon22 as a treat for being such a great better. You will be the first to hear about what happens to Aang.

Thanks again everyone. Sorry another short chapter, I will begin the next one tomorrow. Or later tonight.

Review please ?


	12. Truth part one

Read and review.

Oh, and if any one can think of a fan couple name for Toph and Haru please let me know in either a review or pm me. Thanks.

**Chapter 12  
**Trust.

* * *

The tunnel was dark and long. The seemingly never ending path dug deeper and deeper into the earth. Aang had chosen not to run and waste his energy. So the walk was killing him.

After around twenty minutes of constant walking Aang had finally reached the bottom. The floor was solid earth and stretched out into a large square. Large pillars encircled a circular base risen out of the ground. And there standing in the middle of it all was Zee.

Aang would of loved to slap that cocky grin off Zee's face but honestly, He didnt have the guts to just sprint head on and attack with what he was feeling.

He didnt know much about how Toph's vision worked but he had learnt the basics. And he could feel that behind all thirty pillars hid a secret enemy, just waiting to ambush Aang.

Aang sighed as Zee shot a whip of fire at Aang, who easily dodged. "Avatar, please join me in the ring." Zee shorted chuckling.

Aang sighed again. " Sure why not." He stated slamming his fist into the ground making the earth rumble and sending the hidden men flying across the room.

Zee stood wide eyed as the young Avatar stepped into the ring.

"So, are you going to stand around like an idiot or am I going to kick your ass?" Aang asked shooting shards of rock at Zee's legs, he then shot fire and his upper body and Zee barley managed to evade.

"Wow boy, your better then I thought" Zee said unleashing his maximum power in a single blast, the ball flashed blue but couldnt keep its temperature, as it left Zee's finger tips the ball turned orange again and hit Aang full strike.

Aang's body skidded across and finally off the circle ring onto the hard earth below. Zee's firebenders got into formation around Aang's body ready for strike. Aang struggled to open his eyes and saw the benders around him. Aang groaned and got to his feet.

The fire benders took there stances ready for the attack. Aang glanced over to see Zee knelt down struggling for air, he was muttering something to a Di Lee agent behind him, but Aang couldnt make out the words.

The agent ran off into a passage on the other side of the room. Aang took his stance and soon noticed he was the only earth bender in the room. He stomped his foot and the guards feel into a deep hole, leaving only their heads popping out. Aang stomped again and the earth below him became solid again.

Aang coughed and felt along the rims of his arms, the blast had burnt his upper robes off leaving only the tatted remains of the robe dangling in parts scatted all over the body. Aang's body seemed to be carved of marble, the muscles had formed into rock hard abs, His arms had become something of gods and all this scared Zee to death, he had never anticipated such a small boy being more muscular then that of a highly trained master.

Zee clumsily arose from the ground and shot tiny blasts at Aang. The damaged Aang had received had Sloan him down but he attempted not to show it.

Aang jumped behind some rubble that had gathered due to Aang's destruction of the pillars. Zee raised his guard again and shot larger blasts at the hiding Avatar.

Aang was trapped, he had to think of something fast before it was too late. And as he had learnt during his fight against Ozie, hiding isnt the best tactic.

Aang sunk into the earth below him leaving no evidence of his previous location behind the rocks. He crawled through the earth until he was right under Zee's body. Zee still shot blasts at the rocks. Aang emerged from the ground behind Zee and shot him in the back with a rush of air. Aang then gathered the water around him and shot it at Zee. Zee crashed to the floor and went skidding into the wall across from Aang.

Firebenders circled their master facing Aang in the defensive stance.

"You dont have to do this. You dont have to betray your nation just because you dont like how it is run. Fire lord Zuko is doing the best for his people, and if you dont agree it doesnt mean you can start a war." Aang lowered his guard as a sign of honesty.

One of the elderly fire benders stepped ahead of the group still not lowing his guard. "And what is it to you Avatar, you were absent for one hundred years and suddenly return and want everyone to be the way it was in your time. We dont need to listen to you." The man said unnerved.

"Yun silence your self." A deep voice said from Aang's left. Everyone in the room looked towards the voice, everyone except an unconscious Zee. "Now Avatar, what have you done to my brother?"

Aang studied the man, he had met him before he was sure of it. "He attacked me so I defeated him"

so. You beat Zee as well, mother always said he was the better fighter, I guess never of us are a match for you." The man said as two Di lee agents stepped in beside him.

"Your, Lu-ee?" Aang asked "the man I defeated with that earth kingdom army?"

"The one and only. Im not very happy about what you did to my bending young man. I dont think you would like it if I took your air bending away would you.?" Lu-ee asked frowning.

"I guess not. What are you doing here in the fire nation?"

"Well if you havent relised already im recruiting an army, to invade the royal palace this winter." Lu-ee boomed across the room. "And your not going to survive to tell anyone."

Both Di lee agents shot their rock hands at Aang. Aang raised an earth barrier to defend himself. Yun and his men shot blasts of fire at Aang. Aang flicked his wrists and the make shift earth wall shot towards the benders.

It hit them head on and shot them into the walls, they all dropped unconscious to the floor.

The Di lee agents shot more rocks at Aang who air bended them back. The rocks got caught in the force and slammed back into the agents throwing them back into the room.

"So, Avatar you beat all of my men in a total of two attacks. I guess im going to need a bigger army. Dont worry, I all ready have one." Lu-ee said as two more Di lee agents shot out of the ground next to him.

The agents stomped their feet and a mist covered the entire room. Aang felt foot steps drawing closer. But that was the last thing he felt before the numbness followed by pain entered his body.

The mist cleared the first thing Aang noticed was Lu-ee standing – arms out streached – right in front of Aang. The second thing he noticed was a blade sticking out of the lower left part of his stomach. And the third and final thing he noticed. Was that he had crashed to the floor, surrounded in a pool of blood.

Lu-ee and his men carried Zee out through a passage followed by who ever had woken up after Aang's attacks.

Hours passed and the pain kept on flowing into his body as the blood rushed out. He had fallen unconscious and had been woken by a large boom. Aang had no idea how he could possiably be alive. But here he is. Well whats left of him.

Aang's eyes blurred but he could make out large detail.

A figure approaching him.

Followed by another.

And another.

And a few more.

Followed by a high pitched scream and another figure approaching.

He heard "Aang" being called out multiple times.

_…what on earth is an Aang?... _he struggled to think, he even attempted to speak the words but all that came out was a weak "...uh..."

and the next thing he knew he was laying in a white room. The pain still there. But not as dangerous.

"Errr" He struggled. "What happened?" He asked sitting up.

A girl sitting in front of him spoke. "You died. We had lost you again, and you died" The girl broke into a heart breaking round of tears.

And thats when the pain hit him. Knocking all feeling of happiness out of him. He was on the road to death, again.

* * *

**4 hours earlier.  
**  
"hurry up Sokka, we are going to be late." Katara called pulling her shoes on.

Sokka emerged sleepily from his room pulling on a shirt while trying to pull on his pants. "Its not my fault you decided you want to find Aang. AT LIKE" Sokka looked out a window just to make sure his case was true "THE WEE HOURS OF THE MORNING."

"Sokka shut up" Katara said smacking her older brother across the head. "Aang's been gone for hours we need to find him."

Katara rushed out of the palace and onto the streets of the royal city. The lanterns had been long put out and the city was darkened. Sokka emerged slowly behind her and they set out on their journey to find the Avatar.

"I told Mai to wake Zuko and to meet us at the Lu-ee restaurant down the road from here" Katara said picking up the pace as they turned onto another road. "they should be there already. So we should hurry"

"auugggghhhhhh" Sokka moaned tagging along wasnt something he enjoyed, but he was far too tired to lead this mess.

They reached their destination only to find rubble. "what the heck happened here?" Sokka asked kicking over a weak still standing fragment of wall. "Its charred, so there must have been fire benders here." Sokka said examining the burn marks. "And where are Mai and Zuko?"

"Well actully I dont know, this place was fine when I walked past it while we were shopping with Mai." Katara said looking around.

Sokka pulled out is knife and cut a piece of rope off the wall and tied it around some heavy rocks. With the assistance of Katara the two pulled the rocks off to find a barly concious Toph tied to the ground.

"Toph, are you okay?" Sokka called pulling the weakened girl into her arms. "Toph speak to me, what happened?"

Toph could only cough before a wave of blood escaped her mouth, flooding down her face and all over Sokka's legs.

"Oh great" Sokka said sarcastically.

Katara slapped her brother forcefully across the face "Your such an ass" She called pulling Toph into her own arms. "Toph can you hear me?"

Toph nodded blankly. Katara studied the young girls face. Apart from her eyes and the blood down her chin, she seemed okay. But it was her eyes Katara was truly worried about. Her pupil was missing.

"Toph what happened" Katara asked concerened. All that escaped Toph's mouth was deep cough, followed by a sigh.

"TOPH WHAT HAPPENED?" Sokka yelled trying to get the girls attention.

"SOKKA" Katara screamed punching her idiotic brother in the face. "She cant talk just leave her to rest."

Sokka rubbed his sore face. "Stupid girls these days" He muttered walked over to what seemed to be a corner.

"Lets get you out of here, hey?" Katara asked Toph.

"No" Toph blurted out. "Aang is dying, I feel his heart beat weakening, but I cant tell where its coming from."

Katara couldnt help it, she couldnt control it, they were coming, no they were here, the tears ran down her face. She was losing him again.

"No he promised, he told me he will see me today. HE PROMISED" katara sobbed between words, no doubt she was upset.

And thats when Toph fainted, leaving there only chance of finding Aang asleep.

* * *

so, I think that was a pretty exciting and confusing chapter.  
So for who ever doesn't understand what just happened.

- There are rebels in the firenation.  
- Aang is dying underground somewhere.  
- Something has happened to Toph and shes really weak  
- Mai and Zuko are missing.  
- and the Lu-ee restaurant has been destroyed.

Whats to come next chapter.  
- Aang's lost his memory but gets found,  
- more info on what has happened with Toph.  
-you will find out what happened to Mai and Zuko.  
- and one of our deeply loved characters will Die.  
Will it be -Aang  
- or Toph  
- or Mai  
- or Zuko ?

Hmm interesting. Read to find out .


	13. truth part two

Hey everyone who is still reading, im sorry its been like ages since I have updated, but I have my reasons. I suffered from loss of inspiration for a while with this chapter, which made it hard, I had to go to my beta (Jasmine Dragon22) for a lot of help, and he basically re-wrote the entire chapter for me.

Chapter 13  
truth Part two.

* * *

"Master, where do we go now?" Yun asked as they reached the edge of a river bank.

"Well if you could shut your mouth for five minutes I would have time to give the men orders," Lu-ee said digging his blade into Yun's throat. Blood poured out of the man's slashed neck and all down his body. Lu-ee laughed at the sight as he threw his blade straight into the heart of a near-by rebel.

Zee walked over to his crazed brother. "What have you done brother? He was one of our most trusted allies and could have made his mark on the battlefield this winter."

"Well it seems like his blood just made it's mark here, does that count?" Lu-ee laughed wickedly.

Zee shook his head doubtfully. "We're doomed."

"Are you misjudging my leadership?" Lu-ee asked drawing a sword and raising it ready for strike.

"Yes," Zee said shooting a flame straight into his brother's stomach sending him flying into the river.

* * *

Sokka carried Toph back to the royal palace infirmary. He placed the girl on a near-by bed and went to find a doctor.

When he returned she was gone. Although her body laid still in the bed. Her spirit was slowly rising into the sky, leaving everything that she had ever loved behind.

Sokka sat there, tears running down his face for the next few hours. He had loved Toph, not only as a friend, but as a sister, she was a little sister to him. And now she was his dead little sister.

Katara barged into the room hoping for Toph to have recovered and for her to be able to find out more information about where Aang was. Only she was met by an incredibly pale-faced Toph and a sobbing Sokka.

"Oh no..." Katara said falling to her knees and crying.

Minutes passed by before Sokka broke the sobbing silence. "Rest in peace Toph, you will be greatly missed. By all of us, we all loved you, and I can't believe your gone, I will miss you so... so very much. You were a sister to me, and all the rest of us thought the same. We love you Toph, please don't ever forget us, we will join you someday," Sokka said whole heartedly.

"Come on Sokka, we will go find Suki and Haru. They can come watch Toph, while we look for Aang, before he suffers the same fate," Katara said reaching for him.

The two broken siblings found the two they were looking for in their rooms and explained what had happened. Of course it was hardest for Haru.

"What, she's gone, but...b-but-but I love her, why did she have to go so soon?" Haru pleaded to the spirits. "Please don't let her leave yet, I didn't even get to say goodbye." It was then that Haru broke into tears as well.

* * *

Katara and Sokka returned to the Lu-ee destruction site.

"Hey look here." Katara said slashing a rock in half with her water whip. "There is a passage way leading down there."

The two siblings walked down the passage, twenty minutes later they reached what looked to be an underground room that had been attacked by the ruthless fire nation army during the war. And it had the evidence to prove it. The fire nation wanted all airbenders dead, and there lying on the dirty earth floor, was the last air bender, bleeding away all hope for the world.

* * *

Mai kicked Zuko in the side of his ribs.

"Owww" Zuko moaned as he rolled over.

"Sorry," Mai apologized hugging against her husband.

"Where are we?" Zuko asked hoping the Mai would have some idea.

"Underground. Where else?" She said bored but irritated.

Zuko shot fire at the roof and blew a hole into it. The new air rushed into the hole as the couple climbed out. They were in the middle of the palace garden. How they had gotten there was a mystery but they didn't care. They rushed inside and into the infirmary. They both had a hunch that something had happened and they noticed they were right when everyone sat crying at two closed doors. The only people missing from the group were Aang, and Toph.

* * *

Toph woke in a light valley, lined with beautiful flowers as far as she could see. Wait a minute, she could see. What was happening, she could see.

"Welcome to death," A voice said behind her.

Toph turned to see her father standing there, "One day everyone's life will come to an end. And it seems yours ended early, what a shame. You had such a life to live. As I have seen you could have been the Earth Queen by the age of fourteen and that's something that has never happened before. But I guess it never will happen." The figure shifted into Aang.

"Where are we exactly," Toph asked as she took in Aang's facial features, along with his body structure.

"Actually I have no idea. All I know is that your dead." and it changed again into Toph herself.

"Is that what I look like?" Toph asked pointing.

"Is that what I look like?" The figure mimicked.

"Hey stop that!" Toph said attempting to shoot rocks at the other Toph, but failed as nothing happened.

And then it really hit her. It was over, she was dead and that was it.

"This isn't happening," Toph yelled angrily, "I CAN'T BE DEAD!"

"Shh little girl, the rest of us are trying to be dead," A male voice called back.

Toph looked around for the voice but couldn't find it. Instead she sunk to the ground weeping; all she wanted was to be in the presence of just one of her friends, or all of them if possible.

Toph wanted to grow old, she wanted to have a family, and be a great earth bender, she had a love with Haru, she had a family, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Mai, all of them were her family, she was a great earth bender. She taught the freaking Avatar for spirit's sake, that had to have some meaning! But now it didn't. Nothing she had accomplished would ever mean anything ever again. Toph could feel the grass of the valley below her, as if it was returning somehow. She felt around her, and there in the middle of the valley, was a figure.

Toph took a few hasty steps forward. "Who are you?" she called hoping for a reply and she received one.

"I, am Avatar Roku." The figure – Roku – spoke calmly.

Toph fell back on her backside. "You mean the spirit of the end?" Toph stuttered, this was it, she was to be judged on her actions, whether or not she would enter the human spirit world of the dead, or if she would be left here in the valley, in utter darkness for all time.

Roku laughed, "No I was the Avatar in my lifetime," he answered.  
"So you were one of Aang's past lives?" She asked.  
"Yes, I was alive during the reign of Sozin before the war started," Roku answered.

"What am I doing here? Is this the right place for me?" Toph asked a little confused.

"You were sent here because you are not finished. Aang's earth bending training is not complete and you were taken too early," Roku answered.

"Then send me back! If I'm not done then send me back!" Toph demanded standing up.

"Unfortunately that is not in my power, but it is in someone else's. My advice to you is think about yourself here and now and see whether or not if it's worth staying dead and in the spirit world or if going back is the correct choice for you," Roku counseled.

"Show me to the person who can send me back," she demanded. Roku and Toph set out.

* * *

well it feels good to finally update.  
the next chapter will focus mainly on Toph trying to return to the living world, and also some information on what is happening at ghost coast.

please review, I only write on her to get your opionions, I may even write as a sub career when I leave school, and I don't want to publish suckie books and that's what would happen if I didn't get the reviews I need.

thanks everyone.


	14. Mind over soul

Hey guys its been a while. Sorry i have been rather busy lately, and had to take time off writing, so im sorry about that, and here will be the 14 chapter that will focus finally on the battle with the mystery men who ambushed ghost coast, some more on Jet. Heaps on Toph, and a world with out Aang. So enjoy.

**chapter fourteen.  
mind over soul.  


* * *

**

Toph stumbled over rocks, unable to see where she was going due to darkness, and unable to see through vibrations she was a completely new person. Roku was now a few meters a head of her and she knew it, she heard the sound of rushing water up ahead and the sound of wind blowing through the trees. "Getting tired young one?" Roku called to her as she finally had to rest, no matter how far they got it still felt like they had forever to walk.

"Just... Give... Me... a second." Toph panted looking in the general direction of her feet.

moments later they were once again walking freely across the unknown land, well it was unknown to Toph, from what she could here Roku was making the darkness work in his advantage, not once did he fall or even stumble, he was one with the environment, much like she had been while alive.

Hours passed and for what seemed like the millionth time she heard water, rushing quickly downstream, but as they walked they never found it. Roku didn't speak much to her during their walk, he had merely pointed her in the right way, whenever she had walked off the track. Toph was almost ready to stop when Roku finally piped up. "So how did you die?" He asked, not even turning to look at her as they continued walking.

"I was ambushed by a bunch of fire benders, thinking they were loyal to Zuko i led them to a passage i could find, they said Aang was in trouble and they needed to find him, as we got to the tunnel they attacked me... more came from behind me in the tunnel and more jumped from the roof, i failed to beat them and while i was down earth benders tied me up and dumped rocks on me. When i got to the infirmary it was too late, i died in Sokka's arms." Toph wept sadly.

"Hmm" Was all Roku said and he kept walking, finally they reached a cliff side.

"now jump" Roku instructed. "If You are to be able to return to earth you will float up. But if you are not to return, you will fall into the darkness of hell."

Knowing better then to disobey a spirit Toph jumped, strong air currents shot her up and she landed safely on a fluffy white cloud, Once again she could see, and with Roku beside her she walked up to the golden gates, A tall man standing with a book in his hand, Small glasses and perfect wavy blonde hair, Wearing long white robes and a blue sash the man stood regally.

"Young Herems" Roku exclaimed clasping the younger figure on the back. "I have here the earth bender that defeated the rein of Ozai with the avatar."

"What?" Herems said scanning through his book. "but its not her time?"

"I know thats what i thought, so i was wondering if i could speak to Dio about sending her back. She doesn't need to be here, there is something she must accomplish, Ziro has already seen what is to happen, and it must happen, or the world will be unbalanced and destroy its self." Ruko said seriously.

"Follow me." Herems said as the gold gates opened and they walked into a thriving city. Waterfalls lined the outer edges of the establishment, large houses with big yards filled in the gaps, shops scatted around while beautiful parks add more colour. Gardens and trees are everywhere you look, and everyone, is smiling and beautiful. This is Heaven.

As the trio walk towards gigantic gold doors at the back of heaven Ruko and Herems talk almost silently about something. Toph figures it must be here future, and doesn't bother to interrupt.

As they reach the doors and walk inside their, sitting to the left of the door is a smaller room. As they walk inside sitting on a black leather chair wearing black robes with a white sash is what Toph believes as Dio. Massive arms and a large chest are unmistakably obvious, followed by a gold sword with green pink and purple jewels attached to the handle, pointing straight up with a larger point. Light black hair with spikes darting out at the top in countless directions and a smirk, boy did Dio have one hell of a smirk. As he moved about his business it never seemed to leave his face. And the last and most obvious of all, is his Halo.

"Dio?" Herems spoke calmly bowing, as did Ruko followed by Toph. "This young woman is Toph Be Fong, of the earth kingdom. It seems her life has been cut short, may it be possible to return her to where she belongs, alongside the avatar restoring peace."

Dio's smirk was gone for the first time since their arrival. He stood from his chair and looked Toph over, he smiled kindly and waved them into the next room with him. They stood in the centre of a fully blackened room. With a small purple fire burning in the middle. Reflecting light from the flames: the point of a large blade, slumped against the side of a Black couch, a hidden figure awaits them in the shadows.

"What can you do brother, to save this young girl, and the earth." Dio asked staring at the figure. From what the others could see the figure shifted its weight, and another thin blade struck against the floor from the couches edge. A long sigh followed then finally the flames turned red and the room was revealed.

A large black 'U' Shaped couch encircle a circular wooden fire pit with jagged spikes around the top. Paintings of death surround the room on every wall. Sitting in the centre of the room is a figure, clearly male. With large pointed samurai swords rest against his knees. Black pants and a black military jacket with purple lining followed by a black hood. Purple eyes are all that are seen from the figure's face.

The figure looked up, and with half his face still covered in shadow, a nose and part of a chin was now see able, Long black hair cover the sides of his face in down ward straight spikes. Purple Glowing Eyes.

"I can send her back but it will cost you all." The figure smirked alot like Dio before continuing. "I must be able to unleash one of my finest beasts amongst the earth, and leave it to the humans to save themselves."

Herems and Dio looked shocked at the wicked spirit before them. "Thats not aloud." Herems said in utter shock, he knew better to speak out over such a high ranked spirit, but it didn't matter, of course the figure could do what he wanted, he was a god after all, much the same as Dio.

"Herems calm yourself." Dio spoke calmly despite the situation they had been faced with, "Sieghart that is low, and you know it, unleashing a evil beast upon the earth for entertainment, how evil could you possible become?"

"about this much" Sieghart said smiking again before placing his hand in the fire, it instantly turned purple. "Now little girl, place your hand in the flame, my power with go into your body giving you life." Toph did as she was told and the fire turned green. Seconds later all was dark, she was now asleep.

* * *

"MARCH. MARCH. MARCH." Gyro chanted as the armies moved forward towards the great wall. A week had passed since the ambush they faced that caused them to lose their young. "MARCH" Help had arrived from Be Sing Se and they had brought battering rams, Wagons, scorpion archers and food. They had arrived at the perfect time, moments before an ambush Gyro was seen followed by his men, they destroyed the hidden ambush waiting for Tyro's men before they had even seen them. Now they march, getting closer and closer to what awaits them, only a hundred feet or so away. Gyro calls for the Scorpion archers. Tops to wagons fall open revealing giant sharpened logs attached to a giant bow. Two men man each scorpion and as the battering rams followed by their escorts reach the gates, the Scorpions begin their onslaught. Logs drill through the wooden gate and through the first wall. Battering rams drill into the lower parts of the wood as guards shoot rocks at the walls. Soon the outer gate is destroyed and nightfall replaces sunlight. Camp is set and with the constant patrol of guards the sleeping armies await daylight. Each patrol was split into groups of twenty, and each did two hour shifts, and in total doing three shifts through the entire night. Gyro and Tyro spent the long period of the night planning their war attack, only minimal rebel's had been sent out to stop their destruction of the outer wall, and each had been wipped out with out a problem, they were barley even a distraction from the main task. None of the patrol groups had reported a sighting of the rebels, and none had been attacked, the night was cool. Almost chilling. And that was when he arrived.

A man wearing gold plated armour with a large gold double battle axe made his way into the camp and too the main tent undetected. Sneaking into the war room, built underground by the earth benders the man stood staring into the eyes of Gyro. Gyro not being a bender but a highly skilled hammer warrior pulled out his weapon instantly. With a swing at his head Gyro learnt much about his newest enemy, he was fast, great timing and he had a slight limp on his left side. Perfect.

With a simple swing of the hammer a great crack was left in the rocky ground. The man limped across the ground getting out of the way easily. He swung his axe and it landed deeply in the side of Gyro's left thigh, as he ripped the blade out blood followed, with a swing at his head Gyro took the man out, together they fell to the ground.

The most recent returning patrol found Gyro close to dead on the ground, Medical citizens along with Haru and Tyro surrounding the body. Another dead body lay in the corner. A grim expression on Tyro's face, seeing his child hood best friend, Haru had raged portrayed on his face in a clear expression.

* * *

"I love him..."

"I know"

"I really really love him"

"He will be okay."

"How could you be so sure?"

"My names Sokka isn't it? And he is the Avatar, ofcourse he will be okay."

"But i love him" Katara wept. For the last three days Aang had been asleep in the infirmary. Zuko and Mai had granted Katara and Sokka (along with Suki) their own rooms within the palace so they could be close to Aang in case of any improvements. And so far there hadn't been any. During the stay in the infirmary Katara had healed Aang's cut but was unable to get him fully recoved due to the blood lose he had suffered. He had been slightly infected by the attack and as time went on he was healing rapidly. But still no improvements towards him waking up. Doctors had described it as a comma, a sleep that is almost impossible to wake up from. Katara had ignored the fact and implied that Aang is different, Aang is strong and he will pull though.

Upon the morning of the fourth day Katara had finally ended her three day of straight crying, she had a good feeling about this day. She went about her daily activity as if nothing had ever happened. She showered quickly before bending the water from her hair and making her way towards the turtle-duck pond, her hair in a simple braid while she wore her normal clothing. Smiling up at rising sun she undressed to her bindings and stepped into the deep water. Making a ice platform underneath her feet to stand on she went through her basic forms until finally picking up the technique and forming a replica of the Fire nation palace made of ice. Including the turtle duck pond with her bending in the deep water.

Katara smiled at her work then melted the ice below her along with the ice she had created, she sunk to the bottom of the pond. With a slight sparkle Katara was stuck to the bottom. Another sparkle and she walked towards it, picking up the pace she was now inches away from a large wooden chest with solid cold bracing. Using her water bending she lifted her and the box out of the water and onto the land around it. She pulled the rusty latch open and found old scrolls, at least five of them in all. And with a note ontop that read. _Zuko_.

Katara closed the box and with the aid of two guards she found defending a door to the palace they took the box to Zuko's room, and placed it on the desk in the corner of his room. The guards left and Katara sat on the bed to await Zuko's return.

* * *

Jets Point of View.

I was weak that much was obvious. Since Zuko dumped me in prison my food had been scarce, running low on everything i made my way into the earth kingdom waters. I noticed small islands to the north and i headed that way wanting to find cizilisation, as i got closer to the shore line i fainted, i couldn't stay awake any longer, a week on this boat had done all but killed me.

I awoke on the sandy shore line of a coast i didn't remember learning about. It was something new. Grey sand, something only found in the fire nation raced across the beach, followed by green forests and finally a stone war tower. I had been sighted i knew it, but i wasn't a threat, they wouldn't attack me, they would just leave me to die. I guess i deserved it. But i was wrong. As a man grew closer to me i once again found my self fainting.

I woke in a stone earth room. Guards all around me, dressed in nothing but undergarments, i noticed i was fully naked, a man wearing a red cape and lower undergarments with a gold helmet with red horse mane and a gold spear, "The lord would like to speak with you, welcome to the rebellion."

I smiled weakly, i was now officially apart of a rebellion. My first step to defeating the Avatar had been taken.

* * *

**please dont rage at me. im sorry for the 40 day wait between chapters i really wanted to get this one out sooner but i have been preoccupied with school lately that it has been hard, the next chapter should be sooner. and hopefully longer, i just wanted to get this chapter out fast.**


	15. The Return

**hey guys, clearly im gonna get a few haters. so all ima say is im sorry.  
and i will see you at the bottom, to explain some shit. **

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: the return.**

jets point of view.

I followed the guard down a thin passage made of strong slabs of mud stuck together like bricks, we walked through what I gathered as the mess hall, then the kitchen, there wasn't much to look at here, a few guards, stood at the entrance to the next room, the guard led me in, my stomach roared, I was starving, we rounded another corridor before walking up a flight of stairs, the walls were now made of some form of earth, much colder then stone, I guessed it must be concrete, I had heard stories from people in the Earth Kingdom that King Bumi had discovered a way to turn special dust and water into artificial earth, and well here it is, right in front of my eyes. I continued walking until we reached a store room stocked with boxes and barrels, a few live animals stood in a small pen and wine bottles were stacked in a corner. We passed a corridor to my right before walking up yet another flight of stairs, we met a trap door at the top of the stairs, the guard pushed it open, it led to the outside world, we were on a third story high balcony overlooking the grand rebellion base. A large square courtyard with tables and chairs, some type of sport court and a few citizens and guards. The guard pushed me into a room and sitting at a desk piled high with maps sat a man in his late fifties, with long side burns and a sinister smile. He wore fire nation armour and a fire nation top knot, with earth kingdom peasant pants and a green worn shirt. "My lord" The guard removed his solid gold helmet crossing his arm across his chest and bowing low. "Here is the young lad we found on the shore, he looks to be in bad shape."

"Hmm" The man muttered looking me over, I was worried i was going to be used as some test subject or training dummy. "Get him some food from the store room. And get Maya to find him some clothes." The man said once again lowering his head to the maps below him. They all seemed years out of date, possibly thirty years.

"Sir may I ask why I am here?" I asked, the man sighed and looked me dead in the eye; his cold stare reminded me of the rough rhinos as they took out my family, but this was not the same man, the same man I held responsible for all that has happened in my god forsaken life. If that's what you want to call it.

"Because the world needs peace, and with that ungrateful son of a bitch as the fire lord, that is not what the world is getting, but with me in charge i can give the world what it needs, by putting those who don't deserve life, in their place. And i need all the help i can get."

"So why am i naked."

"Clothing supplies are low, and with new members joining everyday it grows even shorter, there for only our highest ranking members will be given clothing. Since you are only just beginning here, you will be issued with simple undergarments, the weather is growing colder here, and if you would like to survive the winter, then i suggest listening to what i say, and soon, you could be a general here at fort Minor"

As the older man finished his sentence the guard returned with a bowl of rice and chicken surrounded by a rich burgundy coloured liquid. Followed by a beautiful pale female, wearing long black pants and a water bender top much like Katara's. She blushed noticing my member, the beautiful colour remained upon her checks long after i had pulled on the garment.

"So young..."

"Jet"

"Young Jet, you have much to learn, I'm sure my lovely wife wouldn't have a problem showing you around our 'home'" The leader began. "and young Jet, call me Zhao"

i bowed to my new master, the guard passed me the food and after a few minutes i had finished and following Maya out of the room and down the flight of stairs, we came to the corridor and together walked down it. "Here are the additional store houses." Her voice was beautiful, I smiled at her, she was about five foot six, filled breasts, dark raven black hair, perfect skin, and for what it seemed she never lost the slight blush in her cheeks. She noticed my eyes on her and he face lit up bright crimson. We walked down another corridor. "the dorms" she said gesturing to the thirty or so doors in the hall. We walked into the courtyard, stone rooms surrounded the entire courtyard in a square, the building was four stories in total. Starting with the basement, then the lower level made of mud bricks that housed many animals, both used for food and war, prisoners, new arrivals and food. Then the second floor, which housed the people of the rebellion and the store houses. Then the final floor being the top of the stone tower, in which belongs to Zhao.

there was another courtyard on the other side of the west wing that stood between the general purpose courtyard, and the war training courtyard. Together Maya and I took a seat at a table, sitting across from each other. It was lunch time and people were pouring into the empty seats. Some people carried bowls full of steaming soup and bread, while others carried bowls of rice and chicken. A large man placed a bowl of chicken and rice in front of me, and a large bowl of soup and bread in front of Maya. The man bowed to Maya then returned to the kitchen just inside the building to gather more bowls of food for the members of the rebellion. Maya dipped her bread into the soup, and took a small mouthful. She blushed as she noticed my gaze upon her.

"So" She began holding my gaze, a slight smile on her beautiful face. "where are you from?"

"The earth kingdom, yourself?"

"Fire nation"

i swallowed some rice, i had already told myself that she would be fire nation "how old are you?"

"eighteen"

"and yet your married to that Zhao guy?" I was confused Zhao was well over double her age.

"he found me when I was 17, i was at the mercy of the earth kingdom, he single handily defeated the men harassing me and brought me here, i have been in his debt since."

"Do you love him?" i managed to ask after a few moments of silence.

"Im not sure, he uses me more as a trophy wife. He is more interested to the older girls around camp, you know he can order anyone to strip down to complete nakedness, and he can then do whatever he likes, i have caught him with Zing a few times up in his office. Once i saw the whole act. She's a low rank servant. A servant of love, assigned to Cole. The knight, but Zhao brought her freedom and she became his servant. On the day I saw it all i had followed Zing up the stairs, i climbed though the trap door just as she was closing the door to Zhao's office. I walked around the back and looked through the window. And i was shocked at what i saw. Zhao was ripping the shirt from Zing's shoulders, she wasn't wearing any chest bindings and her large breasts flopped into the hands of my husband. He removed his armour and began sucking on her nipples, she moaned loudly. He stopped and she walked over to his desk, her behind facing me. She wasn't wearing any undergarments Zhao walked over and bent down. Diving into the whore's warmth. She moaned like crazy and after Zhao stood I noticed his erection bulging in his pants, he ended up sleeping with Zing, and I have been heartbroken ever since. There have been many other girls he has been with." Maya was slightly crying now. Tears of sadness.

"That basterd." I muttered, images of how Aang must of felt after what i had done to Katara flooded into my mind but i ignored them.

Together we finished our food and continued on with the tour, it was nightfall before she had finally taken me to my room. It was a few rooms away from Maya's own. Zhao slept on the other side of the base, and ironically, Zing had a room next to his own.

* * *

Katara yawned she had been sitting on Zuko's bed for the last few hours, she hadn't eaten, nor walked around since she had entered. And when Zuko finally strolled into the room with a sleepy Mai in his arms he was shocked to notice her.

"i have something for you." Katara said pointing at the box.

"whats that?" Zuko asked walking over, Mai in tow.

"im not sure but its addressed to you, i found it at the bottom of the turtle duck pond."

Zuko pulled open the latch finding a note addressed to him. He put it to the side before pulling out the smallest scroll.

_Dear young Zuko, my beloved son. Im sorry things had to be this way, but with the way your father was acting I had to save you, that monster has no heart, he shows no mercy, and i hope. That someday, he will be put in his rightful place, and with you at the throne, the fire nation will help to rebuild the world. My son, the fire lord. Zuko i have left you a few maps that will help you find me, i only hope you find this before its too late.  
-Lady Ursa._

"Mom?" Zuko said lightly tears streaming down his face, a giant smile forming with his lips. He dove into the box and pulled out the first larger scroll, showing a map of the entire world, three crosses on different parts. Each cross numbered, one, two, and three. "she must be at one of these locations, we have to get looking for her right away."

"Zuko wait, your best friend is in hospital and Toph is dead, i don't think it is time for you to go looking just yet, i know you miss your mother, but your friends need you here." Mai said hugging her husband as the realization of her words kicked in.

"your right, we will begin the search in a week's time, thank you Mai. And thank you Katara."

* * *

As Katara laid her had into the pillows Sokka began frantically knocking on her door, it had been a long day and she was still rather tired.

katara slowly got out from her bed and opened the door, "what is it Sokka?"

"Aang's awake" Sokka said beaming as was Katara. "lets go"

Together the pair dashed to the hospital and to Aang's room, he was sitting up eating soup prepared by the head nurse in his section of the royal infirmary.

"AANG" katara screamed running to Aang's side and smothering his entire body in her embrace.

once Aang had gained his composer he happily returned the hug. Holding his life in his arms, was the way he thought of it. They left each other's arms for a brief moment before smiling widely. Sokka softly patted Aang's back as Zuko and Mai strode into the room. Mai giving Aang a soft hug while Zuko placed his arm on Aang's shoulder and smiled towards him, Aang returned the gesture. Sokka then walked out as Aang and Katara embraced once again.

Minutes later Sokka returned with a half asleep Suki, who too, gave Aang a soft hug.

A nurse burst into the room just as everyone had become settled in the small room. "Toph is awake" She said dashing back out of the room and into the young earthbender's across the hall. "shes weak but alive." She said as the gaang walked in behind her, Zuko and Sokka supporting Aang's damaged figure.

Toph was laying in her bed, battered and bruised, some cuts had been reopened in her movement, prior to waking up, and as they entered she was suffering from a coughing fit, but it was Toph all the same.

The nurse explained to Toph where she was and dealt with the bleeding cuts around Toph's body. She smiled to Aang noticing he was alive. "Good to see you on your feet twinkletoes." Toph said with her eyes half open, and the words coming out as a husky whisper.

"Good to see you alive, The nurse filled me in on what happened while Sokka left to get Katara, i had only woken up recently." Aang said taking a seat with the aid of Zuko.

"Thank you for helping me Sokka, and thank you Katara."

"all in a days job" Sokka said smiling.

"your welcome toph" Katara said standing next to Aang.

"where is Haru?" Toph asked thinking of her boyfriend.

"He went to La fing to practice his earthbending with the warrior monks there, he said he needed to find his own inner peace." Zuko said sharing what he knew. "its on a Island not far from Shant flie mountain, we can leave as soon as you and Aang are well enough. Its also the closest location my mother could possibly be."

Zuko then filled everyone else on Katara's find before they all returned to their rooms. Toph's bed was wheeled into Aang's own and their they slept until morning.

* * *

Jet woke early to the sound of a war horn, a note had been slid under his door and he arose slowly to read it.

_Jet, master Lee teff would like you to join him in the war room this afternoon, meet me in the courtyard after lunch and i will show you how to get there. – Maya_

Jet smiled before walking back to his bed, he fixed the sheets and walked out to the courtyard, the sun was only just rising on the horizon and the weather was still warm in the Autumn air.

He noticed a group of men playing with a ball on the sporting court and decided he would join, none of the men were wearing anything other than their undergarnment and he decided he would fit in.

the youngest of the men Teyron from the earth kingdom explained the rules, shoot the ball through the small ring on the top of the pole on the north side of the court, but defend the opposing team from getting the ball into the opposite ring.

Jet enjoyed the game and he soon found out that Teyron had been attacked many times in his childhood by firebenders, and there for he joined the rebellion. He was close to Jet's age, and they had soon became friends.

People began eating their lunches as Jet took a seat at the same table as the day before, he was then joined by Maya. Together they ate there stew served by the same man as the day before, and once again he bowed low to Maya.

"How was your first night?" She asked smiling at Jet.

"it was okay. How did you sleep?" Jet asked a little too keen to know the answer.

"Terribly, i was coming back from Zhao's office when i noticed Zing and another, younger female walking into Zhao's room. I snuck around the back and looked through the window, the girls had gone into the bath room and were no longer visible, but a few minutes later Zhao walked in. Im sorry if this gets a little graphic Jet but i have to get it off my mind, im sorry. He sat down on his large bed and removed his armour and shirt, soon Zing emerged from the bath room, her top was ripped down the front leaving her breasts hanging out. And she was wearing a skirt once again. He pushed her onto the bed and sucked devilishly on her nipples causing her to moan more then once, he then ripped the skirt on Zing to reveal her naked lower body. He shoved two fingers into her warmth, before following through with his tongue. The second girl game out next. She was naked, and the poor girl must of only been 13. Yet she had rather large breasts, she slowly walked towards Zhao and removed his pants, wrapping her lips around his member and sucking slowly on it. Zhao removed his mouth from Zing's body barking out commands to the small girl about how to suck it. The girl was terrified. And she soon began picking up the pace. Zhao came almost instantly and the girl couldn't take the taste, she spat it all out over the floor, Zhao seemed annoyed, and his actions showed it. He slapped the girl, before picking her up. He laid on the bed and told her to sit on his "cock", as she did this it slipped inside her 'now bounce' he commanded, and she did so, her breasts slapping her skin with every movement, she screamed in pain as blood ran down onto Zhao from inside her, it must of been the poor girls first time. He kept forcing her to bounce until she fainted from lose of blood, he then slept with her naked and unconscious figure, before moving on to Zing."

"Woah." Jet said coughing out his food and pushing his bowl away. "im so sorry."

"Dont be, Zhao will pay. Believe me."

the two sat in silence until a small bell rang signalling lunch was over before Maya took Jet to the war room, located under Zhao's tower. Lee teff was sitting on a chair at the back of the room, wearing no shoes, black earth kingdom pants, and a bare chest. "Well come Jet. I am master Lee teff." The man said bowing firenation style.

Jet returned the gesture, but in the earth kingdom style bow. May left the room as Lee teff drew a gold katana with Chinese characters down the side. Maya pulled the iron door closed behind her.

Lee teff walked over to a wooden cupboard, he opened it to revel 12 sheafed Katanas, he pulled out the first sword. "i hear you are a non-bender?"

"Thats right." Jet answered.

"Then you will learn from me, in the art of Katana swords." Lee Tuff said passing Jet the sword, "its only a bronze sword, but as you progress i will award you with better weaponry, care to join me in a dual?"

Jet drew the bronze blade, pulling it across his body in a defensive stance as Lee tuff swung hard at Jets head. Jet responded by swinging in a circular motion at Lee Tuff's lower body, with a flick of his wrist Lee Tuff blocked the attack, and with straight flick Jet's sword rocketed into the stone wall behind them.

After a hard day training Jet returned to his room, a few minor cuts after the battle lined his body but he didn't care, he was past tired, he was dead on his feet, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

A week had passed at Fort Minor and Maya's situation hadn't gotten any better, Zhao was still cheating almost every night, and the young girl was now in the infirmary with cuts caused by Zhao's sex whip.

Maya and Zhao had gotten into a fight the previous night, and had broken up, Maya was rather happy with the change and was already planning to leave the fort, but she had no military training, no bending abilities, and no money. Zhao had taken her room, and she was forced to sleep in the court yard with all the other disowned or unworthy members of the rebellion. But Jet hadn't aloud it.

Over the week Jet had become a general, not only one of the war general's but one of the masters, he was the fastest progressing member of fort minor ever, and he was proud of his progress. He was given his own holiday island, a few miles from the homeland of fort minor, and 500 meters from the northwest outpost island. A small villa with a large garden. Nine foot high walls surround the villa with a small stone gateway with wooden double doors facing the compound fort minor, stone archway over the top with perfectly lined green tiles along the tops of the two foot wide walls. In the centre of the garden sits a hand crafted human height fountain surrounded by a pool of clear blue drinking water, and small Chinese characters circling the bottom of the pond/fountain. Grey bricks line the floor of the courtyard, while white bricks fill the centre (a square with grey as the outside 2 tiles and all the inside tiles white and the fountain right in the middle.) small flowers grow in the garden around the court yard. The Villa itself is actually quite large. A three bedroom building, with large kitchen and a basement. A lounge room with a large half wall fire place, and a much smaller fireplace in all the bedrooms. Most of the rooms were fully carpeted with a nice grey fabric.

Jet had also received a much larger room, which Maya now shared with him. She slept on a small matrices' in the corner of the sitting room. Hidden behind two large pots with tall plants in them, hiding her barley clothed figure of a morning and night, from Jet's male eyes.

in the week Jet had also cut his hair, his old style now, perfectly combed and brushed down into a fringe, with the sides all combed down into straight stands of hair all around Jet's head, Jet also grew out his facial hair into a calm stubble. The 19 year old general now looked much more like a 25 year old experienced soldier. Zhao had given him more clothes as he progressed, and as Zhao had originally told him, winter was soon approaching, and Jet was thankful, for the tatted white V-neck top, and the long baggy black pants, and mostly of the large black trench coat, that now made up the young general's attire.

the winter was approaching, and as the meetings at fort minor had proclaimed war with the fire nation, was coming this winter.

* * *

Zee and the badly burned body of Lu-ee returned to their camp site in the northern mountains of the firenation, north from the capital, hidden in what was once a dragon's breeding ground. A form of cavern or cave, with no roof.

Zee and his 34 remaining soldiers marched into their dark camp, the torch lit path led them to the upper deck, a wooden floor built above the ground, where every edge of the platform, is built into the wall. This area, was the higher class.

When Zee and Lu-ee arrived here with their father and first 10 allies they had found short men, about 3 foot tall, mining something through the mountain, a week after spying on the small men, they found out they were mining gold, and at very large sums. The following day Zee and his family and allies raided the small men, soon to be found out as dwarfs, a species thought to of died off long before the dragons.

since that day, Zee's numbers now stand much higher, with eighty two dwarfs, seven hundred and twelve soldiers, and three hundred and nine fire benders. Zee's army was almost ready for the attack to come in the winter.

Those under Zee's command were of fighting class, all except their slaves the dwarfs, who were made to build, and make their cave homes in the sides of the mountains, and their tunnel paths underground, and mine all the gold they could, and then give ninety nine percent of their findings to higher ranked human guards. Zee's hidden camp strived on getting stronger, and with their forged gold swords, and shields, and armour, as well as their golden arrows, and gold spears.

Things for Zee's men and woman couldn't be much more... gold?

* * *

**so was that an interesting chapter, or what?  
i know its only 4,121 words, and that doesnt make up for a, what 70 - 80 day wait. im sorry you guys, you deserve better.  
i have pretty much lost my drive, i just dont see the thrill in writing anymore, and if i didnt have something big planned for this story, i would of happily given the rights to someone else to continue. but since i have my plans for you guys, and girls of course, i wont be abandoning you all. it just may take a lot longer then planned to finish.  
just too explain more, yes there are 2 rebellions. Zee and Lu-ee's and Zhao's (there is also ghost coast but i wont count that bunch of wankers for now - you will see why i call them that later, they arnt my favorite group)  
umm any questions you have  
the current ages are.  
aang - 14  
katara - 15  
sokka - 17  
suki - 16  
Zuko- 17  
mai - 16  
toph - 13  
jet - 19 (too old for katara anyway there you jerk '-' ) Haru - 15  
Iroh - 50  
Azula - 14  
ty-lee - 14  
okay, so there is that.  
also, i have kind of lost interest in the whole toph/haru paring, after reading afew modern day avatar stories, i have kind of grown to liking the lesbian version of toph. but im not sure how that would work. so leave a review telling me if you think toph should stick with haru, toph could turn lesbian or bi, or, if you think she should just be with another guy (also please try to tell me who)  
also i left some pretty crappy lemons in, and i made Maya explain the some more just to entertain you guys alittle, i know they were a little, different, and thats to show Zhao is a faggot, and treats little girls like shit. i just wanted to show how, now zhao is in charge, he wants people to know that.  
So Maya and Jet, whats going on there ?  
to give the rundown on Maya, shes ment to be really beautiful, pale, long hair, dark eyes, a constant light red blush, large(ish) perfect breasts. (about a d bra?) really tight, skinny (not too skiny. she does have some "curves") and shes rather short. "good things come in small packages."  
and yes jet is progressing, as i described his outfit, let me know how you feel about it, cause i will change it depending on what you guys leave in the reviews, including his hair and facial hair, also let me know abit about how you would like his altitude, if you want him a bad as, tell me, if you want him a cool kid, tell me, if you want him to be a little romantic, please tell me.  
this is as much my story as it is yours. there are some huge surprises coming up for you guys, and i hope you enjoy them. its currently almost the end of fall in the avatar universe, and Zee's attack isnt planned until around the middle, so look forward to that, and the planning to come. and what will Zhao decide to do, will he attack first, with out any knowlage of Zee, around the same time, and start a three way war, or would the two rebellions team up to fuck some serious shit up, or will they ignore each other, or will Zhao attack after, and fight the winner of the original battle, heck do Zee and Zhao all ready secretly know about each other.**

also Lu-ee died.  
peace out. loveya  
-prince zuko3  
also at the end instead of saying prince zuko, im now gonna write princesieghart (not cause of the stroy, but cause its a name i use for something else)  
so yeh  
peace out. loveya -  
-princesieghart.

shit that was long 


	16. The Grand Runner

**Chapter 16.  
the grand runner.**

Jet walked regally through the training ground, his long Silver steel katana in hand ready to face any soldiers that dared challenge him, it had been two weeks since jet had joined fort minor, he hadn't progressed anymore among the ranks, but in the art of sword play, he was right up there, as the second best swordsmen in the fort.

He had moved Maya away to his holiday home, far away from the evil that is Zhao. Maya had began persuading Jet to leave with her, to get far away from the rebellion and to find a home in a small earth kingdom village, to settle down together, and get married, at the time she first suggested this, she wasn't even dating Jet, but a few days later, when Jet caught her walking in only her under garment and bindings, he couldn't stop himself from getting excited, and giving in to temptation.

every second night Jet would return to his holiday home, and spend an entire day alone with Maya there, every time she told him of the things they could do if they left, he grew more and more tempted, he wanted to run away with her, and never have to fight again, but as long as breath still came out of Zhao's lungs, he would always want to fight, and end the man's life.

that night he sailed alone on his small wooden boat to his house, Maya met him at the large wooden doors protecting their home, as soon as he arrived he dropped his blade into the sand and ran to the girl of his dreams, she dashed towards him, both with open arms as she leapt the last few feet into his arms. Giving him a deep and loving kiss.

since the two had gotten together they had been taking things rather fast, they had already slept together plenty of times, in most of the rooms of the house, Maya spent alot of the time she spent with Jet almost naked, because she knew he liked it, it was something Zhao had never really cared about, he had never cared to tell her she was beautiful, or how she was like nothing he had ever seen before.

Maya lead Jet back into their large home, closing all the doors on the way, she slowly, and teasingly removed her tunic, revealing a single strand of cloth covering her breasts and tied at the back. Jet almost took her where she stood, but in the art of Jet and Maya love making, first comes teasing, then comes love.

Maya pulled jet into the main room of the house, she walked backwards until her knees hit the end of the bed and she fell back, bringing jet down with her. She frantically pulled at jets shirt, finally removing it she began sliding her hands along his chest. Jet lent down and placed gentle kissers on her neck, she stifled a moan before realizing she couldn't take it anymore.

Using her legs she expertly removed Jet's pants seeing the lump in the boy's garments stimulated the all so familiar sensation in her nether regions. She smiled as Jet took the hint and removed her own pants and finally her garments. They kissed passionately then, hoping to get the message through to the other, that there is no one in the world they would rather be with.

Jet pushed his way into her heat then, slowly at first he pulled himself back out, before pumping back in. He picked up his pace and Maya's moans of encouragement soon brought him over his limit and he came inside her. He finished her off by fingering his prize.

They fell asleep shortly after, naked in each other's arms. Their love was strong, and as time went on it was sure to grow.

-  
The morning sun glistered its way through the open window into the infirmary. Aang stirred in his bed. He rolled onto his left side, but realized to late as the new pressure on his wound caused him to yelp in pain and the blood to start flowing inside his skin around the wound, some drops making its way through the unhealed flesh. He weakly rang the bell next to his bed and a few moments later a nurse came rushing into the room.

She instantly noticed the blood pooling around Aang's hand that was now rested defensively over his wound. She rushed to his side and called for another nurse to go get Katara, depending on how well she could heal, would be the result of whether or not Aang was going to live.

As Katara dashed into the room she burst into tears at the sight of the almighty avatar. She drew the contents of her water skin that almost never left her side and applied the glistering blue to occupy Aang's life. After a few moments the rush of blood crept to a halt and the reopened wound was finding the strength thanks to Katara to re close itself. Tears had began forming in the young air bender's eyes but he forced them back before forcing out a weak, half hearted smile.

The commotion in the room had woken the sleeping earth bender from her slumber. "Hey what happened here?" Toph croaked out as best she could due to her recent death, and reawakening from Siegehart.

"Avatar Aang had a little accident and reopened his wound." The head nurse spoke for the couple from her place in the corner. "Avatar Aang would you like me to gather your friends?"

Katara looked to Aang for approval in which he gave with a slight nod. "That would be good, thank you." Katara said returning her attention to healing Aang.

"Not a problem my lady. I believe the fire lord and his Lady Mai would just be rising as we speak." Hsiu Mei, the head nurse stated dashing out of the room and down towards the royal chambers.

With a quick knock on the fire lords door, Hsiu Mei stood back and waited the few moments before the Fire lord himself pulled the door open in nothing other than simple training robes and boots. "Oh no..." Zuko stammered looking at the worry written all over the elderly woman's face. "What's happened?"

"Well it seems that Master Avatar Aang's wound is much worse than we first believed. He simply rolled over this morning and now his hospital bed is more red than your robes my lord."

Mai arrived at the door then, having heard what Hsiu Mei had said together the newly married royals made their way towards the infirmary at full speed, running down corridors and pushing past confused servants.

If the conditions hadn't been so severe the royals would of enjoyed the experience wholeheartedly.

Moments later they arrived in Aang's ward to see a nurse attending to Toph in the corner, while Katara with the aid of a few fire nation doctors tended to the stab wound. Zuko took a quick look at Katara's face to see tears streaming their way down in a constant flow. He looked back at Aang to see his already natural pale skin to be a almost ghostly white, and the bed he laid in covered in blood. The fire lord was deeply worried, one of his best friends could possibly die due to the blade causing infections, or having the nurses as well as Katara not stop the already horrid amount of blood from escaping the young boy. Mai walked into the room next and took in the faces of everyone in the room, the damage that Aang had endured and she let out a soft, whelp.

Aang looked towards his friends, and attempted to smile, but it came out as a frightening grimace. The Fire Lord and his lady went over to the bed beside Aang, offering any help they could give. Twenty seven long minutes passed before the bleeding had completely stopped. Aang hadn't enough energy left in him to stay awake through the whole ordeal.

Toph meanwhile being force fed soup had spat it out violently all over the nurse at the sight.

Sokka and Suki came next, kind words were shared and hopes of Aangs full recovery all passed around. It was something they were all hoping wouldn't occur, the chance that the blade had caused infection. Aang was being quickly inspected my Hsiu Mei and her assistants, Toph had been taken back to her original room to wait with the rest of Aangs closest friends.

"Wow." Was all that came out of the normally talkative Sokka. "That was more than unexpected to wake up too."

"I'll say" Suki agreed hugging forcibly against the slightly muscular frame of Sokka.

Everyone else stayed silent for the time being, no one knowing what to say or what to expect about what had just happened.

-

It was late when they slipped out, all the equipment they needed, and everything else they could carry resting in their satchels. Together they ran to the edge of the water and climbed into the small wooden row boat, ready to make their way towards the fire nation capitol, having never left the many islands of the fire nation during his time being banished. They stopped first on a small Island they had no idea where they were or what they could do to stay safe, men and woman would soon be searching everywhere for them, they had of course they had just ran from those who had trusted them in a hope of them helping each other achieve greatness.

it wasn't until they awoke the next morning to find a wanted poster stuck to a post in the nearest town, a wanted poster, looking for him, under the name. The grand runner.

-  
**and that brings the end to the 16****th**** chapter.  
and that brings me to a new idea, would you guys like to read a quick mini series about the gang in a modern free running fic, inwhich they are all trying to run from both police free runners and normal police, while attempting to rob a bank, pretty different idea, let me know what you think.**

more info has been posted on Blog Type Thing so check it out. 


End file.
